Jurasic World- A new caretaker
by TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: Sara is alone on the island and with no one else alive she is forced to fend for herself. That is until she acquires some new friends. New dinos and monsters as well as babies and a old friend. Maybe some beasty in later chapters ( not fully sure). Rated M for mature. Warning this story will be graphic, not for the faint of hearts.
1. Chapter 1 -Left Alone

**Tiger Goddess- Sweet baby jebus it's finished!**

 **PrincessPalmTiger: About damn time.**

 **TG: hey I was busy. I had finals and they are not as easy as some people think they are. Anyways this chap starts off with some dino fun as well as some emotional moop. So with that said get your Jurassic Park gear and get comfy on the couch cus the park is about to open!**

 **PPT: did you bring the snacks?**

 **TG: 0-0 I thought you did?**

 **Bolt and Zoe: *jump up cus they heard the word snack* *Bark Bark!***

* * *

/Full Summary/ The park is closed this time forever. No one or thing is allowed on or off the island. Sara Johnson, after waking up alone in her hotel room, is now stranded and with no one knowing that she is still alive has to fend for herself. It is not until she stumbles upon the research lab that she gets a shock of her life. With the help of some friends later on will she be able to get off the island, or will she perish and be turned into Dino food? And what has become of our precious Raptor Blue? Rated M for Blood and tasty guts as well as semi sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Left Alone

"It's a grim reminder today on how once again the infamous prehistoric theme park is forced to shut down after several of its living attractions got loose. It is said that the park's newest dinosaur had supposedly escaped from it's enclosure and began to run rampant throughout the park killing anything in it's path. The creature was brought down, however, the aftermath will forever be embedded into our lives. A total of twenty one hounded people were there that day. More than a thousand had survived but close to four hounded are said to either be missing or deceased after the evacuation. To prevent anymore unwanted casualties the morning after, the park and the island had to be blocked off. National leaders and animal conservationists have also decided that all three islands containing dinosaurs are to be left alone and protected from the outside world. But that does not mean that it is open for the ten ton giants to venture off. Navel ships have been standing guard since late last night to keep anything from entering or leaving the islands and will stay that way until National leaders say otherwise. Lastly a memorial service will be held for those that were lost and for those still missing. Please feel free to wish those whom are hurting your condolences. I'm Miranda Gomez and you're watching Channel 6 News at 10."

As the sun rose over all three islands it's golden light spread onto the once beautiful and adventure filled park. Its buildings all but almost completely destroyed after the mayhem that had unfolded. The park all but stood in silence while the occasional calls and screeches from the flying creatures could be heard from far off in the distance. As the morning drew later and the sun grew higher into the sky one, battered and and broken, hotel stood tall overlooking the beach area. Some of it's rooms and windows were still intact but still showed evidence of what had taken place. In one such room on the sixth floor a broken glass sliding door allowed the soft breeze to enter making the long white curtains gently sway inwards. Inside the room was completely destroyed with two bodies that lay motionless in it's center. The largest body belonged to the long since dead pterodactyl, it's wings torn and ripped with holes from the bullets that had hit it. The other body belonged to the poor soldier that also lay dead. His right arm had been ripped clean off while a large open wound on his chest was festering with flies and other flying bugs.

All seemed quiet inside the large room, but the muffled and heavy sounds of breathing could be heard from the far reaches of the back. A large dresser along with a heavy door lay on top of a small woman. Her short dark brown hair clung to her face as her body began to sweat from the heat. Her clothes were torn and bloodied but the only wound she sported was the inch long gash on her forehead. When the sun's light began to craw its way into the room it touched her arm that was stretched out in front of her. The warmth caused her to wake with a gasp. Her grey blue eyes shot open in panic as her hand shot up trying to grab onto anything that was there. When she calmed she tried to lift her body but was not able to due to the weight of the dresser. Looking to her right she used her free arm to grab the edge of the dresser and began to push up. Gaining two inches she slid her other arm out and tried to free the rest of her body. Her arms shook from the heavy weight of the dresser. As the dresser lifted she pushed harder and was able to slide her body from under it freeing herself completely. Unable to hold it up she rolled out of the way to let it fall hard back in place.

Looking around the room she caught a glimpse of the bodies across from her. Getting up she took a few tentative steps closer but when she saw the full damage she reeled back in disgust. Seconds was all it took before she turned around to throw up as she felt the bile rise up her throat from the stench of their decaying forms. Running back to where the dresser was she emptied her stomach of what little was left until she was dry heaving. When she was finished she used her sleeve to wipe her mouth before looking back at the bodies. "What the hell happened?" She asked herself.

'How long have I been out?' She thought. Turning around she took a deep breath before once more coming up to the body of the dead man. Looking around she saw what she was looking for and as quick as she could snatched it off of the man's remaining arm. She rushed back to the far side of the room to release the breath she had been holding. Looking down at the watch in her hand she fumbled around with it until she found the button that would change the time to the date. Pressing the light for the screen her face turned white in shock.

"Holly fuck!" She whispered. It had been three days. Three whole days under that dresser unconscious. Putting the watch on she stood up before moving to the closet where she found a black back pack with the name 'Sara Johnson' on the small key chain that was tightly clipped to one of the many zippers. She pulled it out and reaching into the front pocket brought out a cellphone. She turned it on to search through the contacts only to stop at a picture of her and another man. Clicking on the picture the phone dialed the number to ring for a few seconds before a man's voice answered.

"Hey-"

"David its Sara! Where are-" She yelled into the phone before she stopped when she heard the voice again.

"-I'm not able to pick up the phone right now but please leave your name and number and I just might get back to you."

Sara sighed as she hung up the phone. She was going to call back when it vibrated and turned off due to a low battery. "Damn it!" She screamed throwing the phone back into her bag. Suddenly a loud bird like cry caused her to jump. Looking towards the open window she waited until her fears came true when a larger pterodactyl flew past several times before landing on the balcony. The large creature looked straight into the room with it's beady eyes before it made a move to come inside. It did not notice her as it made a bee-line straight to the dead man. Raising its head it cried out once more before jabbing its beak into he open wound in the man's chest to pull out a rotten lung and swallow it.

Sara froze as she watched it pull out organ after organ. She sat quietly as it stabbed the man's abdomen. The sounds of the man's stomach as it was ripped open echoed into her ears. The wind did nothing to help as right as the pterodactyl punctured the swollen stomach it dragged the rotten stench of decay to her. Sara had to cover her mouth and nose as the putrid stench tried to make her throw up once more. Unable to stay and watch the scene she quietly grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder. She needed to get out of there without gaining the attention of the bird like creature. Standing up she slowly backed up to the darkest part of the room she tried to stay as close to the wall as she could. Heading to the door she was close enough to touch it when her foot accidentally kicked a small metal rod across the floor. Cringing she listened as it loudly rolled over to the Pterodactyl. Opening her eyes she looked up only to meet the same beady eyes that were now staring darkly at her. Its beak was slightly opened letting the chunk of small intestine slip out of its mouth to fall back into the open cavity of where the man's abdomen used to be. Seconds past before the prehistoric bird gave a loud cry and made the first move as it rushed forward in attack.

Sara booked it the rest of the way to the door as fast as she could. Reaching out she tried to open it only to find that it was locked. "WHO FUCKING LOCKS A DOOR!? FUCKING OPEN!" She screamed as she fumbled with the lock. As the creature came closer it opened it's mouth wide ready to snatch her. At the moment it was about to bite into her she finally managed to unlock the door. Swinging it open she quickly ran out before closing it shut. The pterodactyl's beak broke through the thin door only inches from her face. Not wanting to see if it was stuck she ran down the hall trying to gain as much distance between it and her as she could. When she came to the end she turned to find an elevator to her right. She rushed up to it frantically pressing the button for the door to open. But her patience grew microscopic when she heard the sound of the door being ripped off of its hinges and an angry cry from behind her. Sara turned around to look right as it crashed through the door and look down the hall. It did not wait to recover as it stormed down the hall moving faster than before.

"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT! COME ON YOU STUPID THING OPEN!" She yelled continuing to rapidly press the elevator button. It was not until the familiar sound of the elevator ding and the door opening that she turned back and shoved her way inside. The pterodactyl gave another loud cry as it came only yards away from her. Sara whined trying to get the doors to close. She looked back and forth between the buttons and the creature as she tried desperately to close them. It was only when it was five feet away when the doors finally closed causing the bird to slam head first into the elevator's metal door. Sara screamed at the top of her lungs as she heard the bang. Looking up to it she saw blood seep into the cracks and come inside the elevator. Turning back to the level buttons she clicked the one for the first floor and stepped back to press her back against the glass mirror. The elevator took several seconds before it slightly jolted and made its way down.

Taking deep breaths she started to calm down. She watched as the numbers on the screen light up showing that she was indeed going down. 'All this mess just cus I wanted a damn job.' She thought to herself. In fact, if it wasn't for the job offer she received in her mail she would still be training animals at the San Marcos Zoo and animal center where she was from. At first she thought it was bogus and just spam mail until she found the tickets that were inside. When she read the letter she was surprised to find that they had already made out two airline tickets with both her and her boyfriend's name on it. It was not long until they had both decided that it was a good idea and left. However they had only been at the park for only a couple of hours and had started to unpack in their room when things went south. The last thing she remembered was heading to the dresser to put her clothes away when the pterodactyl came crashing in with the soldier in it's claws and something heavy hitting her head.

"Why me?" Sara whined dropping her head down to her chest. Taking a deep breath in she picked it straight back up in disgust. "Ugh! I definitely need to bathe." The sound of the elevator ding made her jump in surprise. When the door opened she took a cautioned step out searching for anything that might attack her. Not seeing anything she stepped fully out of the elevator. "OK Sara, first things first. It's time to remember what dad taught us. What did he use to say though?" She asked herself as she passed the lobby. "Oh FART!" She said stopping at the main doors.

Her father was an ex military soldier that would teach both her and her younger brother simple but useful ways to help them in case they were ever lost or stranded. One of those things was FART. Food, Area, Rest, and lastly Time. First she needed to make sure there was food close by. Then she needed to scout the area and set up a safe perimeter to rest in. Finally she needed to always keep track of time in a day or night active zone. "OK then I need to find food."

Pushing the glass doors open she made her way outside. At first she was expecting to see dead bodies all over the place, but to her surprise there were none to be seen anywhere. The only thing she saw was the trashed and quiet ghost town, however, instead of the tumbleweeds maps of the park and papers fluttered away by the light breeze. Looking around she found a shop that looked to have been a convenience store. Deciding that was where she needed to go she made her way down the steps and across the paved street towards it. She made short work coming up to it to gently push against the glass door. Finding that it was not locked she opened it and went inside searching for anything she could. To her joy she had managed to find a store full of food and drinks. The shelves were full of snacks of all kinds, even some she had never heard of before. Taking her back pack off she set it on the counter and began to grab anything she could touch. She found chips, cookies, candies, trail mix, jerky, protein bars, rice cakes, and even doughnuts. Stuffing them into her bag she only took enough to get her through the rest of the day as well as several water bottles and sodas.

Finished with her 'shopping' she left the shop and began to start step two. Looking around along the ground she searched for the one piece of litter she would have been glad to pick up. Finding it next to a light pole she walked over to bend down and pick it up. Unfolding it she straightened the map out and began to search for her location. Looking from the map to her surroundings she concluded that she was still in the resort section which consisted of three hotels, several shops, and two restaurants. If she were to follow the road that led in the direction of the Mosasaurus feeding area and then head north then she would find the Main Street that led to the Innovation Center. She had decided that she would steer clear of the T-Rex area due to the fact that she did not know if it was safe , and that she did not want to be eaten by a two ton meat eating dino. Folding the map she put it into the side pocket of her bag and made her way back to the hotel.

"I'll search around tomorrow. Right now I need to eat and take a bath." She told herself as she stepped back into the hotel lobby. Turning to her left she made a bee-line straight to the main desk. Climbing over the counter she started to flip through the scattered mess of papers searching for one of the skeleton keys that opened all of the rooms. When she found none on top she searched through the many drawers under the desk. It was in the last drawer that she had opened where she had hit the jackpot. Inside she found a card key as well as a ring of keys that were labeled with every store's names on them.

Proud of herself she grabbed the keys and went to look for a new room. There was no way that she was going to go back up and get another bird visitor so she decided to stay low. Following the hall that led to the first row of rooms she smiled happily. "Hmmm. Eeny meeny miny moe! Number five's the room to go!" She sang pointing to each room until she landed on the one she wanted. Coming up to the door she took out both the card and regular keys to see which would work. Placing the card in the slot she waited before taking it back out. Her face lit up when she heard the sound of the door unlocking. Grabbing the handle she opened the door to let herself in before closing it back up. The room looked somewhat the same as her previous one except there was a smaller dresser and no sliding door that led outside, which was perfectly fine by her.

Dumping her bag next to her bed she walked into the bathroom to draw up a bath. The bathroom was clean and set up with new towels and soaps. Turning on the water she waited for it to warm up before stripping away her clothing. She had to literally peel her shirt off of her skin as all the sweat and grime over the time she had been out caused it to act like a second skin. Tossing her clothes into the hamper that was conveniently next to the sink she stepped into the tub to submerge herself into the water. "When I'm done I'll go see if there is a place where I can get some new clothes." She said leaning back in the tub. As she was about to reach for the soap the power in the bathroom shut off leaving her in the dark.

"Ugh! For freaking real? Of all the times for the flipping power to go off it just so happened to go when I was naked!" Sara ranted as she tried to blindly climb out of the tub. With arms feeling around she carefully walked over to the door so that she could open it and let some light in. When she reached the door she made sure that it stayed open by using one of the towels as a door stopper. Making sure that the door wouldn't close she walked back to the tub to grab the soap, pouring very little on the wash cloth. She sat at the edge of the tub and began to wash her body as best as she could making sure to get as much of the blood off of her. 'If the power is gone then that means I wont get any water from the faucets.' She thought putting the cloth down to see if she was right. Turning the nob she only got another two inches of water until nothing else came out. Sighing in annoyance she reached for another cloth. Soaking it in the warm water she used it to wipe herself of the soap until it was all gone. Setting both cloths to dry on the sink she picked up the towels and went into the bedroom.

Tossing the towels on one of the chairs she walked over to the bed where her back pack lay. Placing the bag on the bed she opened it to pull out a white tank top, shorts , and underwear. She put the bag back down on the floor before she started to change. When she was done she crawled onto the bed to look out the medium sized window. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as the reality of what has happened finally hit her. Three days unconscious on an island filled with prehistoric creatures with no one even knowing that she was fine or even alive. No one would even be looking for her thinking that she was already dead and to make it worse she had lost David. With that last thought tears fell from her sad blue eyes. The thought of him being dead or hurt caused her great pain. He was her best friend and if what she had heard before they had came to the island was real then she had also lost her future husband.

The pain caused her to fully break down making her fall to the side. She reached for one of the pillows and when she had it firmly in her grasp she started to cry into it. Anger, sadness, and regret ran through her mind and soul. Anger for the people who were stupid enough to let this happen to her. Sadness for the fact that she was now alone on an island she did not know. She also regretted even making the decision to come in the first place. Screaming into the pillow she ended up crying for a couple of hours eventually crying herself to sleep. An so she slept unknowing that her cries were heard by something she had no idea was so close.

* * *

 **Writer: UGGHGHGHGHAAAAAAAAAAA! I've hit the megaest most hardest writers block like flooping ever! It's like you want to write but you just cant seem to get into it ya know? (n) it sucks dino balls.**

 **UUUGGHHHHH! *ripps out hair* Why cant I write!?**

 ***Flips over coffee table in blind rage* Diavol duceți-l la cele mai îndepărtate gropi ale iadului!**

 ***worm hole opens and swallows it*  
(0-0) oops...**

 ***Brother walks in to see his brand new table gone and the room a mess***

 **Bro:"Ce naiba se intampla?! Unde naiba este masuta de cafea!?"**

 **I accidentally sent it to dad... Sorry...**

 **Bro:"Opri trimiterea lucruri să-l!"**

 **I said I was sorry! uuuugghhhhhh!**

 **Anyways the next chapter will be up soon. i'm so sorry that it took so long to do and i wont ask you to review or anything. So with that said. See you next time!**

 ***T-Rex Roar in the background***


	2. Chapter 2 - Hotel sweet Hotel

Chapter 2 - Hotel sweet Hotel

It was well into the night as all the park's dinosaurs were getting ready to sleep for the night except for the biggest and meanest as she walked through the dense forest. Her thunderous steps shook the ground warning all that were still awake of her arrival. Brushing past trees and large foliage her large scared head was the first to emerge from the tree line. Her bulky body soon followed until just the tip of her tail was just inches from the nearest tree. Since the night of her release from her enclosure she would walk to the highest part of the island where she would be able to overlook her reacquired domain and thanks to her strong immune system and health her cuts from the battle with the Indominous had started to fully close as well as scar over. Her large form stood tall and proud in the clear night. The full moon, as it rose above the trees, illuminated not only the island but her as well. Her eyes gleamed with what could possibly be interpreted as pride as they took in her surroundings. Raising her head she looked at the star covered sky before she released a mighty and powerful roar. The sheer intensity of it caused several Gallimimus that were nesting nearby to wake in a fit of panic. Watching them scatter from the corner of her eye the T-Rex turned to go back to disappear once more into the dense forest.

The T-Rex roar echoed throughout the park resignating through every building and through the open window where a once sleeping woman lay. Sara bolted up off the bed in panic when she heard the roar. Looking around the room for anything that could harm her she realized that she was fine and perfectly safe in her room. A light breeze entered through the open window to wrap the cold night air around her causing her to shiver. Rubbing her arms she looked over to the window only to see the dark forest. To her it seemed like it was openly mocking her by letting howls, groans, and the bleats of the dinosaurs pour into her ears by the wind. Feeling uncomfortable by the sounds she walked over to the window to try and close it. As she came up to it something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Leaning out of the window she saw what it was almost missing them as they flew through the night sky. Tons almost hundreds of large pterodactyls and smaller ones flew to one of the other large hotel buildings. She stared in awe as they circled the building before one after the other they started to disappear inside of it. 'That must be where they are nesting.' Sara thought. She stood there leaning out of the window just looking at them while they flew, but as they started to vanish a smaller looking one seemed to continue to fly never going inside. 'Why is it not going in?' Curiosity took her as she tried to get a good look at it and noticed that it was not circling the building but was flying on the other side of it. And as it started to come in closer she made a shocking discovery. It was huge! An enormous Pteranodon that what looked like, from where she stood, to have a wingspan of more than twenty feet. The enormous flying dino flew closer to the building. Its wings flapping hard as it tried to gain height. However, it did not enter the building but instead seemed to circle the roof. 'It must have made a nest on the roof.' Sara thought as she leaned back into the room.

Not wanting to 'bird watch' anymore she stepped back from the window so that she could close it. Reaching up she pulled down the window pane before she locked it. Making sure the window would not open she looked back at the other Hotel before making a mental note to herself. As long as she was going to be on the island she would make sure that she would not go anywhere near or inside of back to the bed she was about to reach for one of the pillows when a growl echoed through the room. Sara froze not knowing from where the sound had come from, but when she heard it again she released a sigh of relief. Somehow during the time she was awake she had managed to forget to eat something. "Might as well eat seeing how I might not go back to sleep." She said walking over to the other side of the bed where her bag was. Bending down she picked up the black bag and brought it over to the small table like desk. Flipping the bag over she dumped all of her stuff out to check on what she had. Spreading everything out she took all of the drinks she had and placed them inside the small fridge that sat conveniently next to the desk. 'It may not work, but who's to say that I can't still put stuff inside?' Looking at the rest of her things she placed all the snacks neatly on one side of the desk and the rest on the other. Luckily she had kept most of her everyday items in the bag instead of putting them away. Her makeup, tooth brush, and other womanly items sat in the back of the table while her notebook and info packet sat neatly in the center.

When she was done fixing everything the way she liked she tossed the back pack on the chair next to the table before picking up a package of powdered doughnuts. After unwrapping them she slowly ate trying to savor their sweet taste. They, however, were just too good for her stomach because when she tried to eat the third powdered ring of goodness bile began to rise up. Not wanting to barf near the bed she ran to the bathroom and was just barely able to make it to the toilet before her stomach kicked the food right back up. Leaning over the toilet she emptied her stomach until she was dry heaving.

Slumping over the toilet Sara reached up to pull down the lever to allow the sour smelling puke to disappear down the drain. Willing her body to move she stood up to grab the wash cloth that lay over the sink. Dunking it into the now cold water from the tub she cleaned her face and mouth. As she did so her stomach grumbled proclaiming that it needed to be fed, but she knew very well that if she were to eat then she would end up in the same predicament once more.

'Looks like I'm stuck on crackers for the next few hours.' Sara thought coming out of the restroom.

When she came back to the table to see if she had something light for her to eat she noticed she did not have any. A tired sigh escaped her cracked dry lips as she stood there thinking on what to do. She would either have to go outside or pray that the hotel had a breakfast lounge to find what she needed and with the ever growing hunger it would seem that it could not wait till morning. Sara looked around the room and gave it a quick look over and came to a quick decision. 'I'm going to be looking around so I might as well find something to make this place more livable. Besides I know I'm going to be here for a while.' She thought turning back to the table to grab the keys.

Taking a water from the fridge she drank it as she walked out of the room, but made sure the door stayed open just in case something had managed to take a midnight stroll with her. She also did not know whether the card key would work on the doors since the power was no longer on. As she passed by the first room she decided to test it. Taking out the card key she placed it into the key slot and waited a few seconds before pulling it back out. Reaching for the handle she tried to open the door only to find that it had remained locked. Letting out an unhappy groan she grabbed they key ring and flipped through them until she found one that had 'RM H1-15' written on it with a black marker. 'Kay Sara. Let's hope this works.' Sara told herself as she placed the metal key into the hole. Finding that it went all the way she grew excited when she was able to turn it. The sound of the door unlocking was like the sounds of trumpets playing a victory march which caused her to internally jump with joy. She may not be able to use the card, but as long as she kept the other keys she knew she would be fine.

Placing the keys back into her pocket curiosity got a hold of her. Wondering what was inside the room she grabbed the handle and fully opened the door. To her relief she did not find anyone or anything living inside. The room had only a messed up bed and several suit cases scattered across the floor. Coming into the room she noticed that one of the suit cases belonged to a small child. The bright pink case with neon green letters that spelled out 'Shopkins' lay open across the floor. The other two, which she guessed were the parents', were turned inside out as the pants and shirts lay scattered around them. However, the only things that were actually neat in the room were the clothes lay neatly on top of the bed as if they were patiently waiting for their owner to come back to put them on. Sadly Sara knew that no one would ever come back for them let alone remember that they were even left in the first place.

Taking a step into the room she jumped in surprise as a small squeak came from right under her. Looking down she breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was only a small stuffed toy. She bent down and picked up what looked like a cupcake, however, the way that it was stitched together made the soft item look more like a purple mushroom. It had rainbow colored sprinkles and what she thought was some sort of crown on the frosting. Its face was cartoon like. The big round eyes turned upward and a mischievous smile were sewn in to the yellow fabric. Setting the doll next to the child's clothes she turned back around and walked over to the two larger suitcases. She was about to look through them when her stomach reminded her the reason she was exploring. Not messing with anything else she left the room to wander back to the lobby.

The hotel hallway was dark and ominous without the sounds of life and if it was not for the need for food she would have ran straight back to her room. Thankfully for her the more she walked the braver she became. Looking ahead she could see the light from the moon as it illuminated the front part of the lobby. The pure rays pierced through the glass of the doors lighting up the grey and brown tiles, but the sight seemed to be all but pure to her. She knew that even though the moon was trying to cover it with its beauty she could still see the tiny drops of blood scattered around the lobby. At first she did not notice them but because she was running for her life she did not have any real reason to pay attention to them in the first place.

One of the front windows was cracked. A long curved crack started from the top of the window that split halfway reaching for the right side. In the center of the window were small hand prints that were inside a larger one. Due to the thickness of the glass you could see that the smaller hands were from the inside the lobby while that larger male like hand were from the outside. The larger hand held thin, almost now invisible, orange stains around the rims of the fingers. The hand print looked as if it had been dragged or quickly removed due to the smear marks and smudges.

On the other side of the room an overturned basket of laundry with several bottles of cleaner fluid scattered behind it. One of the bottles somehow had come open spilling its blue bleach scented thick liquid into an ark as if it had rolled when it fell. Behind the basket was a lone work shoe. The laces were undone and the tongue stuck out showing that there was nothing inside of it. The brown shoe lay on its side away from the light showing the mud and bits of grass that was stuck to the bottom.

Then there was the desk. Walking up to the front of it she took a good look at what she had missed before. The desk, its dark polished wood, hid long thin scratches that started from the middle and lead out. Three even sets spaced out perfectly from each other that seemed too small to be from anything she has seen so far. Then again she hasn't been on the island long enough to know what has survived during the time she had been out. The papers on the desk were scattered and crumpled. Most of them were because of when she was searching for the keys but even if she did move them around she wouldn't have made that much of a mess. Receipts and paperwork were strewn all over the floor behind it. Some were flipped over, folded, and some with not a single mark on them. Bending down Sara picked up a worksheet and skimmed through it looking for anything interesting. However the only thing that caught her eye was the reminder note that stated that the breakfast room was to stay open for a meeting later on that day. 'If the breakfast room is open then I should be able to find something to eat.' Sara thought placing the paper back on the desk.

Turning around Sara made her way towards a different hall. This one was larger and more spacious, not like the ones that led to the bedrooms, and had leather chairs spaced out evenly down it. As she walked she could see an open and spacious room not too far ahead. When she came up to it she guessed that it was the breakfast room on account that it had several small tables on one side and a fridge and food table on another. Pictures of the park and dinosaurs hung along the walls in front of a floral wallpaper. A large flat screen was placed on the middle of the wall closest to the dining tables reflecting what little light that came in from the opened window. The tables themselves had folded napkins and clear glasses already set up and ready to use on top of an evenly placed table cloth. The white fabric matched perfectly to the dark oak wood.

Seeing the room made her remember the hunger she felt and pulled her attention to the food table and fridge. The fridge itself held glass bottles of juice and small cartons of milk, now probably spoiled since the power had shut off for a while. Opening the fridge door she reached out to grab one of the cartons only to smile in excitement. The fridge was cool but not completely cold like it should be, but none the less if it was cold then that would mean that the drinks should still be good. Picking up a carton of lactose free milk she opened it and gave it a quick sniff. 'Yup, still good.' Sara thought when she couldn't find any traces of sour in it. Bringing the milk to her lips she took slow and thankful sips letting the semi cool liquid touch her tongue and throat. The almond flavored milk moistened her cracked and dry lips as well as calmed her growling stomach.

After three cartons and a glass of apple juice she closed the fridge and went to look for something to chew on. The food table had several uncovered trays of pancakes and sausages, but with the open window, bugs, and the humid weather she would not take any chances with it. Passing them by her spotted a covered dish. The silver cover looked like that out of a five star restaurant as it's polished metal reflected her face as she came up to it. The cover clinked as it was lifted to reveal a large ceramic bowl of still good oatmeal. "Sara you lucky duck." she said placing the lid to the side. Using the ladle that was placed next to the tray she placed it inside of the bowl mixing it to see it there was anything in it that may have spoiled or if there was any mold inside. Thankfully there were no fruit, mold, or anything else in it which meant that it was good for the taking.

Scooping some into another bowl she covered the oatmeal back up and made her way to one of the other tables. The plush chairs welcomed her with comfort as she sat down. She placed the bowl in front of her and looked around the table for something else to go with it. Finding it she reached out to grab a white packet of pure sugar. Tearing it open she sprinkled the sweet crystals onto the oat meal before taking the spoon that was on the napkin to mix it in. Taking a deep breath she raised the spoon to her mouth and tasted it. It was not what she really wanted but since she did not see anything else to help her stomach it would have to do. After another two spoons she placed the spoon down and waited. If her stomach could not handle the oatmeal then she was going to be out of luck. By some form of divine blessing the food had stayed down and she did not feel nauseous like she did before. With that she devoured the rest of the oat meal and even went for another bowl.

"Might as well finish what I can before I have to dump it." Sara said pouring another packet of sugar into the bowl.

Two and a half bowls later the swelling of her stomach and the full sensation told her that she was not going to be able to go for another round. Leaning back in her seat she gave a happy sigh. Now that she was full she needed to move on to the other reason she was out. 'Now where would they have the linen closet?' Sara asked tapping the spoon in thought. Normally it would be on the first floor, but with no knowledge of the layout of the hotel finding it would prove to be difficult.

"Guess I better get started." Sara said as she stood from her chair.

Forty-five minutes was how long it took for her to find the linen closet. After putting her bowl and spoon into the kitchen she had found in a room behind the food table she had left the breakfast hall to wander around. It so happened that the damn linen closet was not anywhere near the lobby like she originally thought it was since usually you go to the lobby to ask for them. Low and behold after getting lost twice she had managed to find it next to the ramp that led into the laundry room. Now with another comforter and several pillows in hand she was already on her way back to her room ready to go back to sleep.

Coming up to her room she hurried herself. Removing the bible that she had used to prop open her door she dumped the book back into the drawer by the table and happily tossed the blanket and pillows onto her bed. She fixed the comforter out and placed the pillows in a U shape so that if she was to turn over she would still have a fluffy pillow to snuggle up to. With happy thoughts of a good night's rest playing merrily in her head she closed the curtains and began to take her clothes off. She was used to sleeping in her underwear since during this time Texas weather was still in the high 90's and because old habits don't die so quickly. Putting her clothes on one of the chairs she was about to crawl into the bed when a movement in her lower stomach made her stop. The gurgling sounds were the only warning she got before it made itself known. Scurrying as fast as she could off the bed she had only seconds to reach the bathroom before her bowels fully made its move.

"Santa María, Madre de Dios!" Sara screamed from inside the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later after relieving herself, and trying to find a way to flush the toilet, she nearly had to crawl out of the bathroom. Tired and drained she hauled herself into the bed. Pulling the covers over her she sank her head into the soft down feather stuffed pillows. The feeling of such comfort was such sweet bliss to her. The soft mattress, the heavy blankets, and pillows that seemed to be made of the softest of clouds quickly wrapped her in their warmth and made it known she would be sleeping well tonight. Turning to her side she brought the blanket up so that she could cover her shoulders, however, it had a different idea. Not having a good grip on the blanket it slipped through her balled fist sending it straight to her face. Sara did not have time to stop it and ended up accidentally punching herself in the face.

"OW! MUTHER FUGER!" Sara yelled as she tried to cover her stinging upper lip and nose. After checking to make sure she was not bleeding she yanked the blanket up again this time making sure it actually moved. Pulling the blanket up she made it come up to her neck before snuggling into the pillows. When her lip stopped stinging her body began to relax and sleep started to bring her down. It was not long until she was knocked out once more into a blissful welcomed sleep.

* * *

 **Okie pokie thats it for chap two. i already got the next one started so it shouldn't take as long as this one did.**

 **So here is what to expect of the next chapter - Babies, Screams, a bit of blood, and some emotional hoop da poop.**

 **"Did you say BABIES!?"**

 **Yes there will be some new baby dino characters that will be added to the next chap! How many is where you will have to wait on.**

 **Kay my fluffy Roma Ducks see ya soon!**

 ***T-Rex roar in background***


	3. Chapter 3 -Little tiny bits of terror

**Welcome back to another chapter of JW A New Caretaker!**

 **I am not sorry for what is to take place in this chap. There will be a bit of blood and some squeamish stuff but I promise i will make you forget about it once the cute and adorable stuff comes. Also did i mention there were going to be Babies!? I cant tell you what might happen but i can give you this. They are going to kick Sara out of her solo spot and become the cute adorable main characters. So to make sure they get to where they need to be let's get ready to go!**

 **Que the T-Rex!**

 ***T-Rex comes through TV screen and Roars***

* * *

Chapter 3 -Little tiny bits of terror

Morning came early that day around six. The sun, as it rose above the sky, turned the dark night into a beautiful sunny day. As morning grew the island's animals and dinosaurs began to stir. The sounds of their slow relaxed breaths became labored and hurried as they began to wake. Like clockwork the animals were jolted awake by the roar of their most feared predator. Scrambling from their nightly nests many of the island's dinos made quick work of starting on the new day. The island soon then was filled with the usual sounds of life, except for the bang and groans that came from the dark yet warm hotel room.

Picking herself off of the floor ,where she fell when her foot got caught in the sheets, Sara tried to rub away the stinging pain on her forehead. Tossing the blanket back onto the bed she crawled back into them. Poking her head out from the mass bundle she squinted towards the window where the sunlight was barely coming in through the heavy curtains. Fumbling around in the blankets she managed to pull out her left hand. Bringing it closer to her face she looked at the watch before giving another annoyed groan. It was six. To early for her to be awake and to early to start moving around. With that in mind Sara drew herself back into the covers to try and get at least another hour of sleep before she was to head out later. However, as she tried to sleep the calls and cries seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing minute. After tossing and turning a couple of times trying to find a spot to where she wouldn't hear them her anger got the best of her and her patience finally gave up.

"FUCKING FINE ALREADY!" Sara yelled throwing the blankets off of her. Storming out of bed she grabbed the gallon sized trashcan and brought it with her to the bathroom. Taking the trash bag out of it she dunked it into the tub filling it with water before setting it next to the toilet. Last night she had figured out that since the power and the water was out then that meant the toilet was not going to flush by itself. When she was done relieving herself Sara came back into the room to open the small fridge to take out a bottled water. She then grabbed her tooth brush and paste from her bag before going back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She did not bother to put on any make up because, come on, there was no way it was going to help her in anyway while she was here. So coming out of the bathroom for the last time she began to see what she could eat for breakfast.

Now that her stomach was up to par she wouldn't have to worry about what she could eat and decided to go once more for the package of powdered white rings of goodness. Sara inhaled the doughnuts in a mater of seconds not even bothering to savor their good flavor. Licking her fingers Sara went back to her bed where her back pack lay. Dumping everything out of it she made room for all the stuff she was going to look for today. Since she was going to be here until she could find away off the island then she needed to pack up on supplies. She needed a med kit, some new clothes, flares, and a weapon.

Slinging the back pack on she grabbed her keys and made her way to start her little scavenger hunt. Her first stop was going to be the souvenir shop for some new clothes. Making her way out of the hotel she scurried across the street to where the shops were. The hot sun already started to heat up her skin in just the short amount of time it took her to get inside the shop. Small beads of sweat started to fall down her back making the white tank top stick to her. Annoyed with this feeling she pulled off her shirt. Heading straight for the apparel Sara grabbed the first shirt she saw and threw it on making sure to pop off the tags as she did so. The pale blue shirt fit her a bit loose but she really did not care. Moving from rack to rack she picked out some more shirts, two pairs of pants, and several shorts before stuffing them into her bag. She also had managed to find some new sneakers as well as some sandals that had straps that went up to her ankles ,which were good for her in case she needed to run.

Zipping up her bag she walked out of the store to go to the restaurant she had seen the day before. Checking to see if the coast was clear Sara made her way onto the paved street towards the Winston's Steakhouse. Opening the glass door she ignored the mess in the dining room and went straight for the back of the kitchen to where she knew there would be a medical kit. Eyeing the racks and walls it took her quite some time before she had found it hanging on the wall next to the back door exit. Taking it off the wall she opened the box to dump all of the items inside her backpack. Yes she knew that it only unorganized everything, but at the moment traveling light was her main priority. Tossing the plastic box away she looked around the kitchen. 'A knife might come in handy.' She thought.

Coming up to one of the counters she pulled out drawer after drawer until she found one stocked full of different types of cutting knifes. There was everything from chopping to serrated and even to the large butchers knifes she had mostly seen only on TV. Using her hand she poked through them until she found a medium sized heavily serrated knife with a firm and nicely grip-able handle. Taking it in her hand she held it the way her dad had taught her when you were defending yourself. After doing a couple of test swings and slashes she decided that that was the one she was going to take and put it on the strap outside of her back pack.

As she walked out of the restaurant she was about to head back to the hotel when something nagged at the back of her mind. 'Why had the power kicked off so soon?' She thought. Normally in places like this they usually have back up generators and if they did why had they not kicked on? This left her thinking for a bit. 'Maybe I can find out something at the innovation Center. But that would mean going towards the T-Rex enclosure." Just as she was about to head over there the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Looking around she tried to see what was causing her the feeling. She noticed the birds in the area were no longer singing and all seemed to go still.

"Somethings not right." She said.

Gripping the straps of her bag she was about to start walking again when a low gurgling growl came from behind her. Sara immediately froze. Somehow managing to move her head she slowly looked behind her only to find a terrible sight. There standing about fifty yards away from her in the trees was a large Metriacanthosaurus. Instantly Sara's fight or flight instincts pushed to kick in. She obviously couldn't fight the large creature so the only logical thing for her to do at the moment was to run.

Taking a quick glance over to the closest shop she slowly tried to take a step over in that direction but as she did so the Metricathosaurus also took a step towards her. Looking back between the carnivore and the shop she didn't hesitate anymore than what she already had and booked it. The moment the Dinosaur saw her move it immediately ran in front of her blocking her path to the shop before giving a loud roar. Skidding to a stop Sara turned around and started to run as fast as she could towards Main Street in hopes of somehow losing it there.

The Metri was caching up to her with ease. It's powerful legs propelling its large body closer and closer as it tried to get to the frantic girl. With mouth open wide it snapped at her and at one point as she had turned to look back it had almost grabbed her.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" Sara yelled trying to run as fast as her small legs would let her. As she was running she was constantly trying to find a way to lose it. She knew that it could outrun her and that if she was caught then that would be the end of it. Then a thought came to mind. The carnivore may have the advantage in speed but because of that it failed in agility. Its bulky body wouldn't be able to handle quick turns and if it wanted to catch her without slipping or falling over it would have to either slow down or find a different way around. With that in mind Sara looked around for the perfect place to do just that.

Passing the Pachy Arena she kept going straight until Main Street was only a couple of yards away. Once she got to the corner of the street she turned and as fast as she could ran straight towards the Inovation Center. Like she had thought the Metri was not so light on it's feet for the moment it tried to make the sharp turn it nearly tripped over itself. The large creature gave a roar as it fell to the ground to watch Sara gain a great deal of distance from it.

Sara ran up the steps to the Center. Busting through the large doors the sound of her shoes squeaking against the polished floor echoed through the empty building. Looking around she spotted a desk and in good time to because the Metri had already gotten itself back up and was headed straight for the doors. Rushing to the desk she was about to duck under it when a medium sized Cyenorhamphus flew from underneath straight at her. With her quick reflexes Sara had managed to grab the Pterodactyl by its beak with one hand while her other immediately went to stop its flapping wings from beating her. When she had its wings secured she ducked down quickly for the Metri had pushed the wooden doors open sending them to slam against the wall.

She couldn't see where the Metri was from her hiding spot but knew it was getting close. And close it was. The Metri took long sniffs of the inside of the building and had started to make it's way towards the desk. It's shadow cloaked the wooden object in darkness as it's large figure blocked out the light from the window. Sara tried to keep the Cyenorhamphus as quiet and as still as possible the best she could, but no matter how good a hold she had on it the damn thing had broken free and had let out a huge squawk. She had managed to get it subdued again but it was to late. The Metri had heard it and had new exactly where it came from.

Bringing its head down the carnivore sniffed at the edge of the desk before giving a loud roar causing Sara to let go of the Cyenor to cover her ears. The Cyenor gave another cry before flying off from under the table gaining the Metri's attention. The carnivor snapped and tried to catch the flying creature following it as it led it away from Sara. Thankfully for her it had followed it out of the Innovation Center and back out into main street.

Sara waited several moments before she uncovered her ears. She looked around from where she sat and listened for anything that might still be inside. When she didn't hear anything she got up from her spot and peeked over the desk scanning the open room. Seeing no more threats she slumped back down to try to calm her frantic beating heart.

"That was close. Way to fucking close." Sara whispered patting her chest over her heart.

When she had calmed down she got up and started to walk to the center of the room. Stopping in the middle she closed her eyes, gripped her back pack, and let out a long and tired breath. That was when she felt it. A long cooling breeze that was way to cold to be natural. Opening her eyes she looked up to feel the air gently hit her face cooling her sweat covered skin. 'Power?' Sara thought looking questioningly at the AC vent that was above her. 'How could there be power here and not at the other shops and hotels?' This left her confused for a minute until she realised where she was close to.

"The Lab." She mumbled looking around until she saw a large hall with light coming from the far end. Grabbing her back pack tighter she went down the hall keeping an eye out for anymore creatures that might pop out of nowhere. Following the glass walls she noticed that some on one side were broken with large holes while the opposite one was still fully intact. "Wonder what happened here?" she asked herself listening to the crunch of the glass under her shoes.

Stepping through the hole she walked past the egg incubaters and towards a nice majogany desk with a glass teapot sitting elegantly on a bamboo board. Looking around the room the lights began to flicker for a few seconds before shutting off. The hum of the power disappearing leaving a ghostly breath of the AC before everything went silent once more. "Really?" Sara huffed in annoyance. Stepping towards the wall she leaned against it placing her full weight on it. Suddenly the wall gave way revealing a door to a large lab room. She fell backwards into the dim room, a computer and steel racks with glass terrariums lightly rattled at the impact of her small form meeting the tile. "Son of a Sea Biscuit!" She hissed as she got up to rub her stinging elbows.

Climbing to her feet she was about to look around when the lights and power came back on. The Power brought the room back to life. The computer screen gained her attention first. It flashed as the Window's logo popped up and then disappeared showing the INGEN login. The next thing that made her turn was the pumps of the aquarium that started to filter clean water to the Axolotl that sat at the bottom.

Moving towards them she noticed that most of the glass aquariums had dead or almost dying creatures, except for the Chameleon that used it's long sticky tongue to catch flies that were coming in to land on the water bowl. In fact, it seemed that for a closed off room there seemed to be a lot of flies buzzing around. "Is there a window in here?" she asked herself, but the moment she came around the shelf she was met with a gruesome sight, the reason for the flying insects.

Laying slumped against the glass was a fat man. His face was mauled. Strips of his scalp hung dangling showing the white and pink blood stained scull. His eyes were closed, nose broken, and mouth slightly open letting the flies come and go as they please. Although there was more damage done to the man's face the amount of blood that stained the floor around him seemed to extreme. She knew that, although the cuts were deep, none of them seemed to be near a main artery.

Then she saw it. The reason for all the blood was because of his missing arm. Bone stuck out from where the Ulna and Radius were supposed to meet. Tendons lay limp hanging off the shredded muscle that tried it's best to stay together.

Although the smell wasn't as bad as the soldier's Sara couldn't stand to be near the body anymore. Turning away from it she headed back towards the door. Leaving it open she was about to head out when a sound caught her attention. A barely audible low whine tickled her ears from under one of the egg racks in the middle of the room.

Hearing it again she tip toed over to the rack trying not to scare what was there. Kneeling down, a good enough distance away in case it might attack, she leaned down and gasped. There hiding next to one of the wheels was a baby Triceratops. It's tiny body wobbled on short stumpy legs trying to get as far back from the front as possible.

Sara smiled at the adorable baby. It looked to only be a day old seeing as how it still was unbalanced and for the piece of dried shell that still stuck to it's back. Sticking her hand out she tried to reach out to it but that only made the little thing scurry back further away. Pulling her arm back she tried to think of what she could do to get it out.

'Mothers usually call to their babies to get them to follow.' Sara thought. 'But what would a mother Triceratops sound like though?'

Thinking back to all the sounds the larger animals did back at the zoo she tried to mimic them. She did everything from a low rumble to a soft and gentle call, but none of them seemed to catch the little guy's attention. Seeing as how none of them were working she sat up. Scratching her head she hummed out a low tune as she thought of something else to try.

She was so caught up in trying to think of the sound that she didn't notice the baby responding to her hum. Poking it's head out from the rack it looked at her curiously. When it heard her hum again it perked up and wobbled over to her. Coming up to her side it sniffed at her pants and shoes trying to figure out what she was. Looking up to her it whined again.

When Sara heard the whine from next to her she opened her eyes and looked down. Seeing she had gotten the baby Triceratops out from under the rack she had to keep herself from getting excited. Thinking it was her humming that got it out she hummed again this time getting an adorable reaction from it. The baby perked up when it heard her. It spun around happily before sitting down to raise its head up at her. It closed it's eyes and opened it's mouth wide at her waiting for her to feed it.

When Sara saw this she couldn't help the 'aww' to come out of her mouth. Although the sight made her giddy it also made her realize that this small thing expected her to feed it. She wasn't completely dumb on what to give it since her experience as a zookeeper and dealing with vegetarian mammals gave her a broad range of items to choose from. Leaves, grass, small shrubbery, and fruit was mostly what she knew to give it. Grabbing her bag she opened it to search for at least the later. Finding a bag of trail mix she opened it and presented a dry banana to the tiny baby.

The Triceratops opened it's eyes when it heard the rustling of the bag. It looked at her inquisitively until it saw the item handed to it. Sniffing, it realized it was food and took it tentatively from her hand. Fumbling around with it in it's beak it tried to gnaw on the dried up fruit but it seemed it was to hard for its toothless mouth. Dropping the banana on the floor it looked at her and then to the treat.

"Is it to hard? I'm sorry." She said picking up the banana mentally slapping herself realizing that baby triceratops are born toothless. "Guess I forgot that you need teeth to chew."

The baby merely huffed at her as if to say 'really?' in a sarcastic tone. It watched her dig into the bag once more placing the smaller inside and take out a shiny thinly wrapped green bar along with a bottle of water. When she opened he wrapping the room filled with the scent of seaweed. Luckily for her and the baby Jurassic World had an extensive range of snacks too keep up with it's wide range of clients and visitors.

Placing the bar on the floor she opened the water bottle and poured a little bit on the dry seaweed. Both Sara and the baby watched as the dry snack absorbed the liquid quickly turning from it's hard crunchy state to a clump of sticky wet and even more stinky mush.

"Alright buddy. Lets see if this is any better?" she said taking a pinch to bring it to the baby's face.

The Trice took a sniff of the green mush. Reaching out it nibbled at it letting some roll over it's tiny tongue before swallowing. Sara guessed that it liked the stinky stuff better for when it had swallowed what she gave it it immediately went over to the rest and scarfed the deformed bar down quickly. Sara couldn't help but laugh when it looked up at her, seaweed stuck to it's beak while green stained it's tan brown skin.

"Good huh?" She asked reaching out to gently wipe it's beak with her finger.

The baby took her affection and returned it gladly. Pushing past her finger it rubbed the side of it's head on her hand before coming to rest it on the top of her knee. The baby gave a few sleepy blinks and in no time had fallen asleep, it's stumpy legs bent in a way that kept it from falling over.

This time Sara thought she was going to die. 'If the carnivores don't kill me then I sure as hell know this little shit will.' she thought. Seeing it's head slide down a bit she reached out and tried to pick up the baby as gently as she could without startling it. When she was able to she lifted the baby and placed it on her lap. 'I cant leave it here.' She thought watching it peacefully sleep, it's chest rising and lowering in a smooth rhythm. 'Something is bound to snatch it up if it stays and I don't think I could bear the guilt if it died.'

She sat in the lab for a while thinking of all the scenarios that could happen. Most of them were a little to gruesome for her liking while the rest were more along the lines of sickness and broken bones. Then there was the fact that she was supposed to be getting off the island. If she decided to take care of it then she would be putting it's needs before hers as well as her time. Large animals like the Triceratops took months even years to grow to adults. Months and years she would not have if she were to stay.

Then something snapped in her mind. Stay. Did she want to stay? HELL NO! This place was a freaking death trap. Carnivorous dinosaurs at every door step, or in this case Hotel doors. There was no telling if the next time she stepped out of her room or even where she was now that something was gong to snatch her up. Hell, she almost died trying to go outside to get supplies. If she were to take care of the little guy that would mean even more supplies and even more outings seeing as how she would have to get different things for it to eat as it got older.

'To die so that others could live or live so that others can die.'

Sara mentally groaned. She looked down at the sleeping creature and started to pet the spot where she knew the horns would come out from it's frill. She watched as it moved towards her touch giving a small moan when she stopped. Sighing she picked up the baby to cradle it in her hands. "I guess a few months couldn't hurt, right? I mean, it's not like anyone is looking for me anyways. Plus once your all grown you can go play with the big kids." Sara said as she made a move to get up.

Standing with the baby in her arms she bent down to grab her bag to sling it over her shoulder. She was fastening the bag when something caught her attention. A small rattling/ scratching sound to her right where the incubators and racks were. Turning to the sound she spotted the only incubator that actually had eggs in it. Most of them were broken or crushed except for five. Two were rather large with a sand colored shell while the other three were small and a light shade of white. Walking over to them she noticed that they were actually marked. The smaller ones were marked RF-5-3-701 while the larger ones had UR-7-2x and TR-3-wz1.

Coming closer to take a better look at the letters the egg closest to her moved causing her to jump. This immediately woke up the baby in her arms. It looked around quickly for whatever had scared it when it's sight caught the eggs as well. They both watched as another egg moved almost falling to it's side. Seeing this the baby Triceratops moved out of her arms and wobbled over to the eggs giving each one a sniff as it passed them. When it got to the larger ones it stopped. Sara noted the way it stared at them as if it was waiting for it to respond. When the one with UR moved the Tri perked up seeming to be happy that something was still alive in it.

"UR, TR, and RF? Wonder what those stand for?" She asked as she reached out to pick up one of the white eggs closest to her. "Maybe they might have a list or chart hanging around here?" Looking around she scanned the floor, walls, and even the desk to see if she could find said list. Not finding one she placed the egg back down and took a step back from the incubator. That didn't sit well with the baby Tri. It immediately scurried over to the edge and cried out for her.

"Don't worry I'll be right back, Ok? Stay there for a quick second." Sara said in a calming voice.

The Tri gave another huff and as if it actually understood her it sat down and watched her slowly make her way back into the inner Lab. It watched as she walked out of sight for a few moments before a large crash was heard along with some incoherent words (probably swearing) and some slipping sounds and then a thud. The Tri looked curiously as a now wet Sara came back out holding a clipboard. It whined at her, tilting it's head as a drop of water fell onto the edge of the incubator.

When Sara had entered the lab she looked for the list which she had found clipped high to the fourth shelf. When she had tried to get it she had managed to tilt the shelf just enough for a medium tank to slide off to land close to her feet. This caused her to jump in fright and unintentionally slip and land in the dirty water on her back causing the wind to be knocked out of her. She lay there for a few seconds gasping trying to grab the air around her. When her lungs finally figured out how to breath she sat up to snatch the clip board that had fallen with her.

Her brows furrowed when she got back and took a look at the list. The water had smudged most of the ink on the paper making some of the list unreadable. However, most of the numbers and acronyms were still legible. Straining her eyes she looked back and forth between the eggs and the list. "UR. UR. Where the hell is UR?" She mumbled until she spotted two listings of UR. Following the line she saw that one had been smudged while the other read the name Udanoceratops. Sara perked up at that. "A herbivore! Great which means that these eggs should all be somewhat the same right?" She asked searching for the rest of the names on the list. By the time she decided that she had gotten the right names she came to a conclusion that she did have all plant eating baby dinos sitting quietly in front of her.

"Looks like you might get to have some friends after all." She said smiling down at the Tri. "But how do we get them all back to the hotel?" Leaning against the edge she thought for a moment and thought about it. There was no way she was going to make two or three trips and she **really** didn't want to be moving around after dark. But if she was to take them all together there was a huge chance that they might damage in her bag, especially if they were to come across a large angry obstacle.

Getting off she unhooked her backpack and dumped it out on the edge. She looked over her items and came up with a plan. She would place all the snack bars and hard items on the bottom of the bag. Then she would wrap the eggs in her clothes and place them in the middle using the chips and other air filled items as a cushion so that if they tapped her back or moved they would have a buffer. Then lastly place her sandals on top so that way when she opened the bag the covered eggs wouldn't roll out.

When she had finished placing and fixing the eggs inside her bag she ever so gently placed it back on. Clicking the straps to her stomach she turned to the baby and reached out her hands to it. She smiled when it happily scurried over to her and made no fuss as she picked it up. They walked out of the lab and walked down the hall back to the front of the center. When she had came up to the open doors she held the baby tighter. Looking down she watched at it looked back up at her.

"Ok big guy. Now we need to be as quiet as possible, OK? Cus there are big bad monsters outside." She said.

The Tri looked from her to the outside. The sun was already turning the blue sky orange and the night bugs were already starting to get their tunes together for their nightly songs. The wind was light bringing a cooler breeze with it. The baby watched as the woman that held it took several steps outside of the building, staying as close to the wall as she could, before quickly walking over to the next building and then to the next. It watched as she peered around the corner when they got to the large body of water before continuing on.

It didn't take long until they had both made it back to the hotel. Sara had made short work of the stairs and entered quickly making sure that the door was closed properly so that way they wouldn't get any nightly visitors. She placed the baby on the marble floor gently and watched as it look around the darkening room cautiously. It went over to the desk and sniffed at the papers on the floor before running back to her when a paper fell from the top of the desk to land next to it startling the baby.

When Sara saw that it was done exploring she went to her room, the baby tagging along close behind. She opened the door and closed it when the baby followed her inside. Walking over to the table she ever so gently took off her backpack to set it down on it's wooden surface. She unzipped the bag and carefully started to unpack the eggs. She placed them still covered in her clothes on the table and then started to take the rest of her items out.

Walking over to the bed she took the sheet she wasn't using and made a bird-like nest with it and placed it on the side of the bed with the most sun. She then went back to the table and took two eggs at a time and placed them within the makeshift nest. The last one she put in was the largest. It sat there in the middle casting a shadow over the bed from the last few hours of sun that were left. Speaking of last hours Sara needed to bathe before her only source of light was gone.

Placing the baby Tri on the bed she quickly made him some more of the wet seaweed before she disappeared into the bathroom. Peeling her clothes off she tossed them into the hamper and grabbed the rag from the sink. Dipping it into the water she bathed herself quickly making sure to rinse herself with the other rag as best she could. When she was done she put on her underwear and entered the bedroom to a cute site. Laying on her pillow was a passed out baby Tri. Apparently after eating all of his food he had deemed it time for a nap and had chosen her pillow as it's final resting spot for the day.

Smiling Sara scooted the pillow out of the way before covering herself with the covers and got settled. With the baby Tri at her back she huddled around the eggs incase during the night the temperature might drop. And as usual it didn't take long for her to fall asleep for the night and for all the noises of the day to be replaced with the usual quiet and light breathing. That is... Until around two AM where several new eyes peered from the opening of their eggs to the resting large human who had no idea what was about to take fold in the morning.

* * *

 **TG: wowsers! this took a flumping long time to write. I'm not dead by the way. (. _ .)**

 **Duke-Of-Talons: No shit.**

 **PrincessPalmTiger: On a scale of 1-10 how much would you rate her laziness? 1 being not lazy to 10 being super lazy?  
**

 **Duke-Of-Talons: 100**

 **TG: [ ' n ' ] so mean.**

 **PrincessPalmTiger: Anyways the next chapter will have more on our cute little babies, some more Dino terror, and a visit from a special friend.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Breakfast for 8!

**TheGreatTigerGoddess : What is up my tiny little Jurassic Park and World fans! It's time for another Chapter!**

 **Duke-of-Talons : Your almost a year late! How is that possible!?**

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess : ummmm... Yeah... so I may or may not have accidentally deleted this chapter when I was cleaning up my docs a couple of months ago and I may or may not have also thrown away my story line notebook...**

 **Duke-of-Talons: Well that's only...*switches to Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory* "BECAUSE YOU"RE STUUPID!"**

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess : Shut up. At least I remembered what I put in to the chapter and I could at least work my way back up with that. The only thing about that though is that there was an emotional part that I wanted to put in but because I cant find my notebook I don't know where it was supposed to be or what it was about. OH WELL! So until I can pull the rest of the story from the darkest dustiest parts of my brain here is a Flip-Flop of chapter 4.**

 ***Leans in and whispers* By the way little brothers are really the stupid ones.**

 **Duke-of-Talons : I heard that!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Breakfast for 8?!

It was a peaceful morning at Jurassic World. The birds were chirping in the trees. The larger dinosaurs and small deer eating in the open field. The Gallimimus flocking from one side of the island to the other. And a bug-eyed Sara, whom, was once more crashing into the wooden floor of her current hotel room. The sound of her high-pitched screams sending the birds from the nearby trees into the air.

"Oh shit! Oh, God! Oh, shit God, shit! Mother forking balls of butter turkey!" Sara exclaimed as she paced from one side of the room to the other while seven pairs of eyes followed her every move.

"What the hell am I gana do!? This wasn't supposed to happen! **Y'all** , weren't supposed to happen! It was supposed to be six happy crappy herbivores! HERBIVORS! Now what the hell am I gana do with them!?" Sara yelled tossing a hand towards the bright eyed and scaly tailed raptors. Yup you read that right, five little raptors. Plus, one large and still tired baby T-Rex that had decided it wasn't quite ready to get out of the makeshift nest just yet.

During the middle of the night when Sara was in her deepest of sleep the babies had deemed it the perfect time to emerge from their compact hard little homes. They had managed to scatter their shells all over and around Sara and the bed. In fact, the shells were her reason for waking up early for the third day in a row. She had just rolled over when a sharp pain in her hip stirred her from her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the small and beady eyed faces of the raptors. This is when she freaked, threw a fit, and now sat on the floor in a corner of the kitchen with the baby Triceratops protectively cradled in her arms.

"Oh Hank. What are we going to do?" Sara whimpered bringing her head down to rest on his back.

Hank. It wasn't the greatest of names but it was one that she had figured would fit him best. Him. That was a quick realization. Not only did the papers from the lab, which she took with her, show that he was male but also the color and his frill. Males in the Triceratops species usually had larger frills as well as boldly colored ones. Hank had both. His frill was not only big but was starting to get the red tint that started to show around the edges and rims. So, she just decided that a boy name would be best fit for a boy Tri.

A few chirps brought her attention back to the small toothless carnivores on the bed. Five little raptors and one T-rex. Out of the five raptors two were different. One in size and the other in color. The largest, most likely a different species of raptor was play fighting with one of the little ones. Then there was the white one. Like newly fallen snow it's skin held little to no pigmentation. Sara figured it was an albino because when it stopped watching the two that were fighting it turned giving her a glimpse of the pinkish red hue in its small eyes. She also noticed that it stayed close to another small one. It was more than likely the one it hatched with because if she remembered correctly she had three small eggs, one medium, and lastly and more than likely the one the T-Rex hatched from. Although it wasn't rare, the fact that she just so happened to save an egg that carried twins made her feel a bit more better about the situation she was now placed in.

She had decided the moment she took the eggs from the lab that she was going to care for them and this mishap didn't detour her from keeping that promise. Although, now she would have to change her plan. She originally thought she would go and quickly gather edible plants for them but plans don't always end up the way we want it. Now not only was she supposed to find meat for her but now also for the tiny soon to be deadly raptors. Then there was the plan of release. She had wanted to let the babies, she was originally supposed to have, be integrated into the herds once they could fend for themselves. However, raptors are pack hunters and would depend on her to teach them how to hunt. She didn't have to worry for the Rex though cus once they grew up they would leave their parents and isolate themselves. Still, she was going to have her work cut out for her.

Sighing she got up from her spot and walked over to the bed. Placing Hank on the bed she sat down next to him watching as all six heads turned to her. Immediately they were swarmed. Three of the raptors went to Hank, sniffing and bobbing their heads as they inspected him. When they got a little too close for comfort he would push them roughly away with his head . They didn't seem to mind because they would get right back up and swarm him again.

Looking to the three that were in front of her she eyed each one. The Rex seemed to be more interested in her toes. It nipped at them with its toothless mouth and jumped away when she moved them. When it got a hold on one it tugged so hard on it that it caused the toe to pop. Sara jumped when she felt it and pulled her foot away quickly. Tucking her foot under her other leg she saw that the Rex was going for her other foot so she shoved it under the thick covers. She guessed that had made it mad because it nudged and tried to push her leg from under the fabric and when it couldn't move her leg it cried out at it.

A tug on her shirt drew her attention to the other two raptors. One stood in the space between her legs while the other stood at her side tugging at the shirt much like a puppy would with a toy. The one between her legs chirped at her giving an almost too sweet of a look. "What do you want?" She asked bringing her hand up to touch it.

The baby backed away immediately. She stopped moving and left her hand hovering there waiting to see what it would do next. The baby tentatively came back up to her. It sniffed her hand while keeping it's eyes on her. Opening it's mouth it brought it to her fingers. I never bit her though. As if it was testing her the baby backed away from her hand and turned it's attention back to the others. A cry caused her to turn her attention to the small group as well. Hank lay on his side being held down by the Rex. He cried again when it started to chew on his frill. Hank tried to kick him off and tried to get back to his feet but the pressure the Rex had on him kept him in place.

Sara moved to his rescue when she noticed that the raptors were about to swarm him as well. Smacking the Rex on his flank she sent him scurrying off of him in such a hurry it almost tripped over when it's feet got tangled in the sheets. She picked up Hank and started checking him for any damage. Thankfully though there was none. His frill was fine as well as his side that only had a small thin scratch, but by the way he was trying to hide in her arms told her that the experience was to much for him. She looked over at the group that stared at her and Hank.

The large raptor came up to her. Flexing it's claws it tried to go after Hank's tail, it's jaws snapping air when Sara moved it away in time. Getting off the bed Sara watched them scurry to the edge, the Rex casting a shadow over the twins whom chirped at her questioningly.

"NO!" Sara snapped. "Hank is not food. I'll be damned if I let you all little devious shits eat him." The babies jumped at her words then a few seconds later when the Rex's stomach began to growl.

Sara huffed. Walking to the bathroom she dumped out the hamper and placed Hank on the pile of dirty clothes. Quickly she made her way out blocking the open door with the wooden hamper. Hank bolted towards her. He cried out pushing and trying to move the hamper but it was to heavy and his muscles were not strong enough yet to move it. Backing away he watched her disappear from the door for a moment until she came back with the last of the seaweed bars.

Sara placed the soggy food on the bathroom tile and watched as his attention was put more onto the food than her. Quietly moving away Sara grabbed her bag and keys before heading out the door leaving her seven carnivorous charges to have a panic attack as they heard the door slam.

Heading to the lobby Sara thought of what she could get to feed her kids. She scoffed. 'Kids don't have sharp teeth that they will use to kill you with once they grow up.' She thought as she stopped just a foot away from the door. Just as she was about to open said door a small deer, which she guessed was the Nublar Tufted deer she had heard about, ran past as a large shadow flew over it. Sure enough a large pterodactyl swooped down and scooped up the poor thing. The deer squirmed and tried to break free but it was no use.

Sara watched as it was lifted into the air and taken away. Following it, but never going outside, she noticed that pterodactyl was headed for the roof of the hotel. Once it was out of sight she stepped back from the door with an idea. If she could make it to the roof she might be able to get the babies an easy meal. The problem with that though was how she was going to get said meal from the larger hungry dino. As she thought about it she started making her way towards the stairwell that was not far from the elevator. Thankfully it did lead all the way to the roof but unfortunately for her the trek up all those flights left her exhausted.

"Really..need to...work out more." Sara wheezed as she leaned against the railing next to the exit. As she started to catch her breath she could hear the cries of the smaller scaly birds through the metal door. Coming up to it she peeked through the small window. What she saw made her groan. The one that had taken the deer had already finished eating half of it leaving hardly any or at least enough for her to take. As much as she wanted to get the deer (or what was left) she knew she didn't want the risk or the effort it needed to get it. Instead, she might just use it to her advantage.

Grabbing the lever she gently pushed opened the door ever so much to where she was able to stick half of her body out. Unfortunately instead of the crisp morning breeze and the fresh smell of rainforest the pungent scent of days old prehistoric bird crap and decay smacked her in the face. It was as if she was fighting Ronda Rousey in a chicken coop that had not been cleaned in over two years. Absolute nastiness, but she had a job to do and if she didn't want a Hank steak then she needed to hurry. Holding her breath as best as she could she stepped out and onto the roof. She tried to keep out of the Large pterodactyl's line of sight and sneaked her way to where she saw a couple of nests.

Clinging to the shadows of the walls she checked around to see if the owners of said nests were around before scurrying over to them. Peaking inside one of them she spotted a young, possibly a yearling, dimorphodon that had it's back to her and was placing new twigs around it's nest. "Easy pickings." Sara thought as she took the knife out from it's strap and prepared to pounce. Suddenly a loud bang in the far of distance caused the dino's heads to shoot up and it wasn't long before their attention turned to her.

"Shit."

Moving fast she grabbed the Dimorph and wrestled it down before using the knife to kill it. With the deed done she picked it up and booked it back to the door just as the others were flying towards her. The large Pterodactyl cried out as it raced after her. It's large wings creating a breeze as it tried to catch up. Thankfully for Sara and her unwanted run from yesterday she was able to make it to and on the other side of the door before the flying dinos were able to get to her.

Slamming the door closed she made sure that it stayed that way by jamming a long bone, she had grabbed when she grabbed the Dimorph, into the leaver and angled it to where it could not open. Once done she slowly started to make her way down. The next day leg cramps already starting to set in. It took her about 15 -20 minutes to finally reach the lobby to at which point she came to a realization. The babies teeth would not come in for a day or two so giving the Dimorph to them as such would be a waste.

Giving an annoyed and tired sigh she turned away from the hall that led her back to her room and turned towards where the kitchen was. Walking down it a funky smell tickled her nose. As she neared the door to the dinning hall and kitchen she realized and remembered the reason for the funk. The table of food that she had rummaged through the night before had stayed unclean and all the food that sat on top of the large table started to grow mold. Somehow several flies had decided that they were going to join the party as well and snacked on the nasty smelling and crust covered breakfast foods. Sara tried not to gag as she came inside. Heading to the kitchen first she placed the Dimorph into the large tub sink before she came back to the table.

There was no way in hell that she was going to leave all that stuff there to putrefy and create even more nastiness. Plus it was also a dino hazarded not only for her but for her little ones as well for the stink would possibly and more than likely attract larger ones. So with that she mentally rolled up her sleeves and tried to figure out the quickest way to get rid of all the mess as fast as she could. Then a thought came to her. Running out of the room she returned a minute later with the laundry cart. Pulling it up next to the table she took one end of the table cloth and gradually fed it into the laundry cart making sure that none of the items fell off or spilled over the cloth. She did this until she made it to the end of the long table where a roaster sat. Taking off the lid she placed it on the table. The contents inside weren't as foul smelling as the rest but she was taking to chances and tilted the heavy thing to where everything inside was dumped into the cart. When she placed it back down she removed the cloth from underneath it and finished cleaning.

Once she was done she rolled the cart over to the front lobby. Opening the glass door she took the cart out and into the street. Making sure the coast was clear she ran as fast as she could with it until pushing and letting go of the heavy cart. She watched it disappear behind one of the nearby buildings and mentally patted herself for a job well done. However, her job was only half way finished. After heading back inside and into the kitchen Sara pulled out her knife and started to gut and clean the Dimorph. Leaving the head and wings off she started to dice and cube the meat into chunks and placed it onto a plastic tray. When she finished Sara divided the meat equally on the tray except for the Rex's. For it she decided that she was going to feed it separately that way it would not attack the others if they were to go near him.

Placing a cover over the finished tray Sara looked around the kitchen. She needed to find a bag or something to put the head and wings as well as the bones inside. She already planned on tossing them onto the roof since the pterodactyls as well as the other flying dino's will eat anything especially their own. However, she really didn't feel like making her way back up all those flights of stairs again and had decided to place it wrapped in some sort of container. It wasn't long before she found one. Under one of the cabinets was one of the marinating buckets, the inside stained brown and red from countless uses. Taking the bucket she popped off the lid and placed the rest of the dino inside before sealing it up and placing it back into the sink ready for whenever she decided to take it out.

Sara then took the tray from the counter and headed for her room. When she came to the door she could hear the cries and chirps from her new charges. She opened the door and peered into the room. Immediately from the sound of the open door all carnivorous eyes landed on her. Somehow two of the raptors had fallen off of the bed and were attempting to get back on while the others just stared at them from atop the bed. The Rex just watched them lazily from where he lay in the pile of messed up sheets. It didn't take long for them to realize that she was there and the moment they smelled the fresh metallic scent of blood they all tried to get to her as fast as they could.

The two that were on the floor were the first ones to dance around her as she came the rest of the way into the room. The larger raptor was the first to jumped off the bed. It's legs unable to fully support him as he landed which caused him to fumble around before he was able to rebalance and rush towards her. The Rex was the second as he landed somewhat better than the other. The last two raptors had the hardest time trying to get off. Both paced back and forth on the edge of the bed as they tried to find a way off. Unfortunately they were not as brave as the others and decided they it was best for them not to jump. Instead, they cried out to Sara as if to say that they wanted her help.

Placing the tray on the table Sara walked over to the bed and as gently as she could picked up the little babies and placed them on the floor. Leaning forward she peered into the bathroom to check to see if Hank was alright. Sara smiled as she saw his sleeping form laying next to the tub, seaweed covering most of his beak. Deciding it was best to leave him be she went back to the table and grabbed the tray.

Removing the lid she took the Rex's plate of food out first, but did not give it to him right away. She waited until the smaller ones were distracted with the tray in her other hand before she placed it down. Immediately the Rex started to eat. It's large mouth taking and swallowing several chunks with each bite. The raptors were about to go after the plate when Sara placed it on the other side of the room and called them over with a sharp whistle. The raptor turned towards her questioningly until they saw the tray on the floor. Immediately they turned and ran full speed towards the tray, their tails swishing happily from side to side as they did so. The group almost collided with one another as each stopped at a different pile to eat. The largest picking the one with the most meat. All in all every one was happily eating the food she provided instead of each other.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Okie Pokie that's gana be it for now until I can find the rest of the chapter. All I know is that she names them in the next one, but I don't remember all of them. So until then please have a good day and I hope you enjoyed my attempt in remaking this chapter. Bye Bye!**

 ***Baby raptors bust through screen and roar as cutely as possible***


	5. Chapter 5 - Dino names 101

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: How are you my little turkey lurkeys!? Today I bring you chapter 5! Woohoos!**

 **This chapter will start with the rest of chapter 4 that I did not put. I found a notebook under my sketch piles and Praise Glob it had the outline for the previous one, half of chapter 5 , and some to my other stories. Today we will also be naming the babies! WOOO! Me and my Bro have been thinking about them all month and have finally decided on the best ones to use for the twerps provided by the winners of the contest we held. So with that said and with that out there lets get this thing going!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Dino names 101

Sara sat on the floor. Her back was leaning against the bed and her feet were tucked comfortably under her. On one side a happily fed baby Rex tugged and pulled at the ends of the thin tan curtains. On the other were five energetic baby raptors. They jumped and ran circles around the empty tray as they chased after one another. Hank sat on her lap. His calm demeanor having a positive effect on Sara's stressed mind.

Sara, after her experience on the roof, was trying to think of an easier way to feed the babies. She knew as they would get older the quantity of food will skyrocket and the means of trying to get said amount would become extremely troublesome. She could try to keep snatching the small pterodactyls as much as she could, but sooner or later they would catch on that the roof would no longer be a safe place to roost. They would more than likely move to one of the other roof tops, if she was lucky, or fly off to find somewhere else to nest. Not only would that leave her with more away time from the babies, but also make it harder for her to bring them food.

Sara turned to watch the five raptors as they started to chirp happily on the other side of the bed. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong but the fact that they were somewhat out of sight made her nervous. She could see the top of the larger one's head as it popped up from one spot to another. The sound of their small claws scrapping the floor told her that they were chasing something. Not a second after the albino and it's twin ran across the room with the object of their merriment held tightly in their mouths. It was her sock. Unfortunately, from what she could see she knew she would never be able to use it again. But if it kept them happy for a short while then she did not mind.

The sock was tattered and torn. On the heel was the albino that tugged and pulled as the twin clamped down hard where her toes would have been. The two played a game of tug of war. Their growls and snorts attracted the others as they rushed the two. The largest took control of the game once it managed to grab onto it. It was somewhat funny. The larger of the five practically dragged the others around as if their combined weight and force was nothing. Sara guessed that once it started to grow tired would be when the others got the advantage.

Unfortunately, after ten minutes or so one of the smaller raptors seemed to be pissed that it wasn't winning the game. Letting go of the destroyed sock it backed away from the group before turning towards Sara. It looked around the floor for something else to play with. It looked at the Rex and then towards Hank. Both were now fast asleep and were not going to wake up for a while. As if it knew that they were not going to play with it the baby turned to Sara with a look as if to say 'What do I do now?'

"Come here." Sara whispered stretching her hand out towards it. She tapped her fingers on the floor trying to encourage the raptor to play. The baby responded happily. It trotted over to her, it's tail swishing from side to side as it did so. The baby first tried to nip at her fingers but would miss as Sara took it away in time. The two made a game of it. Sara would poke one finger out before quickly bringing it back to stick out another faster than the baby could get it. Suddenly it jumped on her hand and using it's back legs started to kick and scratch her much like a cat would.

Sara yanked her hand back quickly knocking the baby off of her. It stung, but after a quick check she noted that she was not bleeding. "That hurt a lot you know." She said placing her hand back down. The raptor was about to start playing with her fingers again when Sara took her hand back once more. The baby looked up at her questioningly.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Sara asked.

The raptor then cocked it's head to the side still giving her the same look. Sara noticed this and cocked her head as well once she realized what she had said.

"Are you even a girl?"

Sara had not even thought about what the genders of her 'kids' even were. With Hank it was obvious, but now that she noticed she would have to figure out what gender the raptors were and how she was going to find out. Back at the zoo with the alligators they would do either blood samples or after they were several months of age do a cloaca check. It was the same with the snakes and other reptiles they had. However, Sara knew if she jabbed them with needles or poked around their butts then she would lose all or what little trust they had in her.

Then a thought came to mind. The researchers wouldn't want unnecessary breeding of their animals so genetic tests should have been done during the time they were making the eggs. Which also meant a chart of each egg's sex should have been made. And now that she thought of that she remembered she still had that chart from the lab that she took when she nabbed the eggs.

Looking around the room she spotted her back pack hanging on the chair next to the table. Getting up she placed Hank gently off her lap and onto the bed. Her movement gained the attention of the other raptors as they dropped the hole riddled sock and turned towards her. Their eyes followed her as she walked from the bed to the other side of the room to grab her bag and then come back only to sit in the same spot. They rushed her immediately trying to figure out what the strange thing was and what was inside.

Sara rummaged through the bag as she tried to figure out where she had placed the papers and after almost dumping out the whole bag she found them folded up at the bottom. Pulling them out she carefully unfolded the papers remembering that they were wet from yesterday. When she had done it she scanned what she could of the pages. It was right around the third page that she made her first discovery. It was the Rex. Surprisingly to her it was the only egg they had decided to make and just as she thought sure enough was the sex of the egg on the left hand side after the quantity of eggs.

Sara's eyes almost popped out of her head once she read what it said. M-A-L-E. 'Shit on a stick.' Sara thought as she turned to look over at the still sleeping Rex. His body laying peacefully in a curled up ball in the pile of shredded curtains. Sara had to hold back a groan as she turned back to look down at her five tiny raptors. It wasn't bad that they had made the Rex a male, but what got to her was the fact that she would be dealing with a whole lot of testosterone. Especially if one or more of the raptors were male too. Sara could already see it. Blood spilling fights over dominance and all the trouble she was going to have trying to get them to listen to her. 'Stupid scientists' Sara thought as she turned her attention back to the papers.

Flipping the page she came across the bottom of the page where she found the names she was looking for. Dromaeosauridae aka her five little shits. As Sara looked over the page her face scrunched up in question. The section was split up into two groups. Velociraptor and Utahraptor. Each section held three eggs and each one consisted of two males and a single female. That meant there should have been six raptor eggs instead of the four she had found. Unfortunately as she thought back to the lab she remembered that many of the eggs had been destroyed, especially the table where she found them.

Sara's heart grew heavy as she realized which of the raptors she was not able to save. She looked up from her papers to stare sadly at the large male Utahraptor. His amber colored eyes stared back at her questioningly. Sara looked away and sighed. There was nothing she could do about it now and she knew that saving one was better than none.

A chirp from her right side brought her out of the dark bubble she was blowing around her. Sara smiled as she looked down to see the albino. It chirped happily as it's twin ran circles around it trying to get the other to chase it. It was when they ran off that Sara turned to the other two. She guessed that they were the two males from the way they seemed to be tense around the larger male. She also knew they were male from their tiger like coloration.

Sara thought about what she had just learned. In total, including Hank and the Rex, she had five boys and two girls. Not only did that mean a hell of a lot of testosterone that she would have to deal with later on but that also meant that she wouldn't be the mother of her four human girls she so desperately wanted. Yes, she had told David that she wanted to have kids sometime after he had landed a job with BTech, one of the many bio technological industries that just so happened to be apart of Jurassic World's bio engineering branches. She would have been able to quit her job at the zoo and would have been the loving and amazing mother she knew she could be. Unfortunately, instead of four happy beautiful young ladies she was now the mother of seven hairless scaly tailed and somewhat unsettling dinosaurs.

"Oh what a fabulous mother I am." Sara said sarcastically just before her stomach let out a growl. The babies that were next to her jumped at the sound and turned nervous eyes towards her.

"I'm not going to eat you. Don't worry."

Sara then stood up and went over to the table. During the time she was getting food for the kids she had forgotten to eat herself and instead of wasting energy she hardly had she decided to snack on what little food she still had. Picking through the pile she grabbed a bag of jerky and a fruit bar. Although it was not the Whataburger ( a Texas food staple that is freaking delicious) she so desperately craved it would have to do until she found a way to improvise.

Coming to the bed she sat herself next to Hank whom began to stir from the movement. It was when she had just opened the fruit bar that he jumped up on all fours excitedly. The smell of it was like a drug and Sara almost had to brace herself from the impact that he had caused from running into her. Hank tried to climb on Sara as he tried to get to the bar and had succeeded when he had managed to push Sara down onto the bed. Quickly while Sara was still trying to figure out what was going on He snatched the bar from her hand and ran across the bed to hide in the mass of pillows. Sara had to blink a couple of times before she had realized what he had done. Annoyed she rolled oved and scurried over to where he was hiding.

"That was supposed to be mine!" She barked pulling the pillows away until she found him. It was to late though. By the time Sara had managed to uncover him all she found that was left of her snack was a few crumbs.

Hank looked up at her when she placed the pillow down onto the bed. He knew exactly what he had done and tried to pull off an innocent look as if to say, 'It was an accident,' or 'I have noooo idea what just happened but I am totally innocent.'

Sara sighed in frustration when she saw what he was doing. She decided to let it be and went over to the bag of jerky hopping to get at least something in her stomach. Tearing open the bag she knew what was going to happen and waited for the six little chirps to come from the floor. Sure enough five little beady eyes and a large grunt brought Sara to stare down at her carnivorous charges. It was when she looked down at the Rex that she realized that now that she knew the sexes of the babies she was now able to name them.

A puzzled look came across Sara's face. "What do I name ya'll?"

It took Sara almost fifteen minutes of heavy thinking before she finally had her 'Ah Ha!' moment. She had ran all the names she knew in her mind that would match each of them. She did not want their names to sound to corny like Spike or Chomper, although she did like the movie associated with those names. None the less, after careful consideration she found them the perfect names.

Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she turned her full attention to the babies. Reaching a hand into the bag she pulled out the first piece of jerky and showed it to the Rex.

"Your name shall be Titus." She explained.

She had chosen that name for the Rex on two reasons. One was for the fact that she knew that he would be a powerful creature that will rule over the island once he was ready. He will not only have respect from the other creatures but also be feared by all. The second reason was because she knew he was going to be a giant. She knew that males of his species were relatively smaller than the females but if she knew the scientists that were here meant that they had made him to be bigger and meaner than any existing Rex both alive and dead.

The Rex took the jerky after she had spoken and wondered off to the side of the bed away from the others. She could see the top of his head from where she sat and could tell he was putting time into trying to eat and chew the treat. A high pitched whine brought her back to look down upon her five little raptors. Sara smiled when she saw them squirm in anticipation. Reaching into the bag she pulled out two pieces. The two small boys quickly shot to the front of the group ready to get the treats first.

"Na!" Sara barked nudging them back with her foot. "These are for the girls."

Leaning her hand down closer to the twins she presented one to the albino. "Here you go Lillian." Lillian was a perfect name for her. Not only because she reminded Sara of the white flower but it was also a reminder that sometimes things that look sweet are also the deadliest. Once Lillian took hers Sara immediately handed the other to the twin.

"Anna."

Annarose. Anna was the name she wanted to give to one of her daughters. Although now she knew she might never get back home alive she might as well give the name to something that was just as close. She then chose rose for the pinkish cream stripe coloration on both sides of her body. Actually, now that she had the pair standing still long enough she noticed that the Albino had the same type of coloration as well.

The boys were starting to get restless as they waited for Anna to take the treat. One of the smaller boys let out a noise that sounded in Sara's opinion like a groan when she tentatively grabbed the jerky. It was as if he was telling her to hurry up and just take the darn thing. In which case she did, but not without giving a glare towards him. Once she was out of the way the boys swarmed her feet pushing and shoving each other out of the way except for the larger of the three. Instead he merely stood behind them, his head held high.

Reaching into the bag for the last time she pulled out the last three pieces and held them out. "Leo" She said giving one to the light colored raptor. "Theo" Given to the darker. "And finally the last one's for you Koba."

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Muahahahahaha! Babies! Did you all like the names!? They were generously provided by our wonderful winners! There were three in total however one does not want her name in the list below with the others. So without any adeu here are your winners and the names that were chosen from them.**

 **Fanficyaoimaniac- Theo and Annarose**

 **Fuzzybunz23 - Leo and Titus**

 **3rd winner- Lillian and Koba**

 **Woohoo! Winner winner chicken noodle dinner! Alright guys so that's it for this chapter and what not. Review to make me happy, go read more stories, or have yourself an awesome sleep. Hope to see ya'll soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Blue Bloods

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: OMG you guys this is gana be epic! Ok so this chapter is where we meet an old friend!**

 **PrincessPalmTiger: Is it Barney!?**

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: What!? No! Gods no! Its Blue. Barney creeps me the funk out. But yeah Blue is finally going to make her appearance in this chapter and we'll get to see Sara bond with the babies a little more. So with that said Que the Rex!**

 ***Titus busts through the screen and roars***

* * *

Chapter 6 - Blue Bloods

It was around 5pm when Sara was starting to get ready to go out for round two. She had given the babies the head and wings of her last kill that she had placed in the bucket that morning. She expected them to take their time with it seeing as they would have to work on getting into each and every nook and crevice. However after an hour of them gnawing and tearing the thing apart it would seem that Sara was going to have her work cut out for her. And so it was now time for her to get them dinner and this time she was making sure she had what she needed. She was also taking her back pack along so that way she could get more food for her and Hank, seeing as how he almost killed her for a fruit bar earlier that day.

Lacing up her shoes Sara got off the bed. Picking up her bag she slung it over her shoulder and went over to the table. She grabbed the keys to the room and placed them into her front pocket. Making sure that they wouldn't drop out if she needed to run she clipped the ring around her belt hole and gave them a good tug for good measure. Looking around the room she noticed that it started to smell a little on the musty side. Walking over to the window she opened it just a bit to where a small breeze was able to enter and cycle out the air just a bit.

Once she was done she went over to the bed and picked up Hank. He, at the moment, was trying to use his nose to try and dig himself into the pile of blankets and pillows. When her hands had wrapped around him and had started to lift him from his work he let out an annoyed grunt. He tried to stretch and kick himself free but to no avail as she had lifted him off the bed and was now taking him towards the bathroom.

Sara placed Hank down on the tile floor and as quick as she could tried to make it out of the bathroom before he did. Again she placed the basket in front of the door to block it and had to steel herself from his pleads. Trying to get out as fast as she could she left the room making sure the others were no where near the door.

Once Sara was out she headed straight for the lobby. Her plan was the same as last time. Make it to the roof, grab a small one, and run for the hills. Although she was not in the mood to work on her running skills it would seem as though she needed to. After recalling almost being eaten by the Metri the other day she thought it best to do so.

Heading to the stairs she decided she was going to make her trek up sort of like a training exercise. Each step she would jump from one side to the other, sort of like a zigzag. At first it seemed as though it was a great idea, but by the third flight she was laying down on the cold metal floor wheezing like a heavy smoker and sweating like a four hundred pound man in a sauna. An so she sat there for a while trying to catch her breath.

/Blue/

At this exact moment a group of young Gallimimus were happily munching and crunching on some tasty dino treats that were scattered outside the Gentle Giant's Petting Zoo. They stood under the shade provided by the structure above them in pure heaven. Apparently they were to comfortable with their new found snacks because unaware to them they were being eye balled by two separate toothy enemies.

One of the Gallimimus picked up it's head suddenly while the others ate. Looking around the area it saw no danger but the longer it looked the more it began to get unnerved. Suddenly it heard a snap of a branch. Whipping around it looked into the large group of trees that were located close to the building. Staring into the trees it cocked it's head to the side.

With out warning from behind the group, away from where it was looking, the T-Rex burst through the other group of trees towards them. With mouth opened wide she roared at them trying to get the group to scatter. Panicking the Gallimimus tried to figure which way they were going to run and after bumping into each other a few times they decided to head towards the hotels.

/sara/

Sara stood in the kitchen of the hotel. She had successfully managed to catch another small pterodactyl and was now gutting it. Placing the guts inside a plastic bin she placed the animal onto a chopping board that was on the counter. She wasn't going to dice it up this time because the babies teeth were already starting to come out. However, she still needed to divide up the food. Once done she placed the meat onto the same tray and covered it. She was not going to give it to them just yet because she still needed to get food for her and Hank. With that said she started to make her way towards the lobby.

/Blue/

When the herd began to run they tried to stay as close together as possible so that they wouldn't get picked off. Unfortunately once they started to pass the group of trees the other was staring at Blue burst out of the bushes. Running towards the group she snapped and cried out at them. The group seeing her come at them and noticing that there was a second predator the group broke into two. One, a smaller group took off in the other direction towards the Pachy Arena and the scanner Kiosk. The second group was much larger. They however kept going towards the IMAX theater still bent on running to the hotel.

Following the smaller group, Blue chased after them at full speed. She tried to break up the group some more to see if one of the smaller ones would go but they stuck together. Chasing them down the road it was not until they had made it to the Egg Spinner ride that the group changed course. Finding a break in the trees the group took a hard right and dashed right into it.

Blue followed them almost tripping over herself as she turned. Raising her head she watched where they were heading and suddenly stopped. The group was heading down a large hill and, after familiarizing herself with the area, knew exactly where they were heading. Going off course she circled around the group to where she was right in front of them by a few yards. Not waiting long she stood there until she spotted them coming right for her. Crouching low she tried to hide long enough until the first ran right in front of her. Pouncing at the right moment she landed on top of the gallimimus' back. Unfortunately, it was one of the larger ones and as it fell, after losing it's balance, Blue was thrown off.

Battered and bloody the Gallimimus tried to get back up and rejoin the group. Looking around it saw neither tail nor scale of his companions. Deciding to head left it took off as fast as it's injured body could take it before Blue was able to get back up. Running through the foliage it tried to find it's group once more but no matter how hard it looked they where nowhere in sight. The dino tried to keep running either way. It knew that the best place to lose it's chaser was to find someplace with a lot of thick foliage and trees, but unbeknown to the Galli it was actually heading towards the tree line that just so happened to be a few yards from the Hotel. As it kept moving it saw something moving under the bushes in front. Skidding to a stop it was about to turn direction when from it's right Blue burst through the grass straight at it.

Not giving the herbivore a second chance to escape she dug her claws deeper into her victim's flesh and, opening her jaws wide, clamped down terrifyingly hard on it's neck. The Galli tried to kick it's self free as it was brought down to the ground but as Blue's hold on it's neck got tighter the weaker it became. In as little as a few seconds her prey was dead.

Letting go of the Galli's neck she lifted it just in time to see the other group of gallimimus run past through the break in the trees away from her. Not paying them any mind she started to eat. Tearing large chunks of meat from bone she ate at her leisure. Fifteen minutes or so went by and she had already finished eating over sixty percent of the Galli. All that was left was the tail, the gut's she didn't like, and most of the head and neck. She was about to start working on the tail when a unmistakable yet familiar sound caught her attention.

Lifting her head up quickly she listened for the sound again. After a minute she heard it twice coming from her far right. Deciding to leave her kill she dragged what was left into the bushes before going off in search for what she heard. Trotting through the trees she changed little direction with each sound. In fact, the closer she got the clearer the sounds were. They were playful chirps.

Curious she sped up until she came up to a large building. Stopping just before the tree line she stood under the shade trying to pinpoint where the chirps were coming from. It was when she heard them coming from the building she immediately put herself on alert. As the chirp hit her ears the wind brought with it the fresh scent of human. It had been almost five days since she had last seen any humans on the island and the fact that she smelled one now made her hesitant. After what had happened later on that week and after losing her alpha she didn't expect to see, or smell, any of them around.

Suddenly a sharp high pitch cry came from one of the opened windows. Wanting to sate her curiosity she took quiet tentative steps over to the small window. Peering inside she didn't see anything but from what she could smell she could tell that something was inside. Suddenly the five baby raptors shot out from one side of the room to the other. Ducking down towards the bottom corner Blue watched them as they played with another one of Sara's socks.

The babies had just found one of Sara's socks that had dropped off the dresser. Mink and Theo immediately decided to play with it and after enticing the others started to play tug of war. It was when Koba noticed a new scent in the air was when he stopped. Looking around the room he tried to figure out where it was coming from. It was when he heard a snort from the window that he spotted the source. Giving an alerting call the others immediately stopped their play. Even Titus, who was doing something under the table, stopped to see what was going on.

Blue seeing as how she had been spotted came out from her hiding spot. Placing her muzzle on the windowsill she pushed up and got the window to open just a bit more so that she could stick her head in. The window was to narrow for the rest of her body to climb into but it was big enough for her to lower her neck down halfway towards the floor. Upon doing so the babies ran as quick as they in fear. Blue watched as they scurried away in every direction trying to hide under whatever they could, all except for Titus.

She looked over to the baby Rex and stared into his earthy brown eyes. He on the other hand glared up at her from where he stood. The two had a stare down for a few minutes until Titus lifted his head and let out a cry for help sounding as if he was saying 'Mom!'. Dragging out the cry as he did so.

Blue jumped as he let out the call for help and had backed away from the window just in time as the door to the hotel slammed against the was as a worried Sara came in. Backing away into the trees, but to where she could still see into the room, Blue watched as the human entered the room trying to figure out what was going on. She watched as the babies rushed over to the human's side trying to hide under her. They looked up at the human then over to blue each one trying to communicate to the human about Blue's presence.

Blue ducked down when the human looked up towards the window. She stood still when the human came up to the window, but instead of spotting her the human merely closed it. The human then turned back to the babies and after moving to the table presented them with food. The moment she spotted the meat she remembered her kill. Taking one last good glance of the human Blue memorized herself with it's face before turning around to head back into the forest away from the babies and away from the human.

/Sara way before she came into the room/

Sara had finished grabbing all the snacks and food that should last her and Hank the next few days. With a heavy bag and tired feet she started to head for the doors. However, she had just reached for the handle when she heard the T-Rex roar. Stopping herself Sara took a step back from the door. It sounded close, a little to close. Leaning forward she tried to see if she could spot it from where she stood. When she didn't she started to feel a little braver. Coming back up to the door she poked her head out to see if she could try to get an even better look around. Again when she saw nothing her fears disappeared.

Stepping outside of the store Sara started to make her way to the Hotel on the other side of the street. Trying to hurry she started to make her way across and it just so happened that just as she got to the middle of it that shit went south. Suddenly turning the corner towards her from Main Street was a large group of Gallimimus being chased by the very T-Rex she was trying to avoid. Frightened for their lives they payed no attention to her as they made a bee line straight towards her.

Sara looked just as scared as they did when she got a good look at the Rex. She knew that it was on the island, but never did she think that it would make an appearance. Sara, in the few seconds before she was able to get her freaking legs to move, got a good look at the 2 ton giant in all it's dangerous glory as it turned down the road snapping large jaws at it's prey.

Fearing for her life and probably almost shitting herself she booked it straight to the hotel. It probably took her as little as five seconds for her to run across the street, up the steps, and through the glass doors to hide herself behind the overturned cart. Sara watched from behind her spot as the large herd rushed past the front doors pushing and shoving each other as they tried to run. Not even a moment later did the Rex rush by. The whole place shook as it's large body stormed past and out of sight. Sara watched as it chased the Gallie's far away from the hotel as they started to make their way off of the main road and into the forested area.

Like how she hid from the Metri Sara waited a good few minutes before she got out from her spot. Standing on shaky legs she creeped up to the door and took a quick glance to make sure that they were really gone this time. Once she saw nothing she let out a long and exhausted breath. Leaning down she tried to steady her legs by placing her hands on them. In all reality she wanted to just curl up and cry her eyes out from seeing such a scary beast come right at her. Hell he would even take the Metri over the Rex any day, not that she actually wanted to be eaten by it but still.

Once her legs stopped shaking and she was able to calm down some she went back to the kitchen. Night was going to be upon her soon and she wanted to make sure she fed all her babies before then. She also didn't want then to chew on each other if she didn't. It was a quick in and out from the kitchen and with food in hand started to make her way back to her room.

Coming up to her door she was about to place the keys into the lock when she heard a loud cry from inside the room. Sara jumped when she heard it and the moment she did she realized that it was the baby Rex. It was then that she had remembered that she had left the window open. That was when her protective mama instincts kicked in. Not bothering to pick up the keys she gave the door an extremely, especially for her stature, hard kick that sent the door flying open with it's lock completely broken.

"Don't worry my little shits! Mama's here!" She yelled as she stormed in.

Sara looked around the room for the danger but when she saw none she became confused. Looking down she watched as the raptors and Titus ran towards her. She watched as they went behind her and under her looking back and forth from her and the window. Catching what they were telling her she came up to it and noticed that it indeed was opened more than how she originally had it. Coming up to it she peered out to see if their attacker was still around but when she saw nothing she closed and locked it making sure nothing else could open it.

Turning back to the babies she noticed that they had a worried look on them. Crouching down she opened her arms out to them. They immediately went to her when she did this and she was actually shocked at this.

"Something scared the crap out of you to huh?" She asked petting Titus on the head as he placed it on her knee. A loud hungry growl from his stomach was his reply. Smiling Sara got up and started dividing up the food for all of them.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Woohoo chapter 6 is up! How are my bun-earies doing? As for me I am ok. Busy busy busy trying to get all these stories done. Has anyone noticed that I have started posting chapters before the week end like I usually do? NO? Well thats fine.**

 **Before ya'll say anything i want to apologize for not making Blue more fearsome in this chapter. I have it in my head that she is going to be this bad ass role model for the little shits but before that she needs to have a 'talk'/moment with Sara. No Blue nor any of the dino's get to actually talk in this story. Sorry.**

 **So yeah. Thanks for reading! I love each and every one of you! Review to make the story better or send a PM and say hi! I'm gana pass out now BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Pack Your Shit

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Oh no you guys! We lost a follower! What happened!? What did I do wrong? Well at least I still got you guys. I mean 100 followers! That's a freaking lot and I want each and every one of you guys to know that I care for you all and if posting quicker will bring you guys back and get more people into the Sara Fight Club then gosh darn it I will!**

 **Oh before i forget let me answer some quick questions.  
**

 **1) Is Sara a teen? -_ No, although she acts like one she is in her late 20's. How late is up to ya'll. I'll let your imaginations poop out a number.**

 **2) When will we see her get off (or try to get off) the Island?-_ AH HA! Good question! Unfortunately if I tell you then that would give away a big chunk of the story. Sorry but no sneak peeks there.  
**

 **3) When do we get the beasty scenes?-_ (#0-0#) Well aren't you a horn dog. Like I said in the summary I may not put that/those parts in, however if you dirty birds want it then I guess I can slip one in here and there but you guys got to tell me or else nothing will happen.  
**

 **4) Will Blue be paired up with any thing or anyone? - _ This was the most asked question in both Reviews and in PM. Yes she does, however, it is not with Sara. In fact, she is with one of the little boy butt munchers later on in the story after the cute baby scenes are over. Which one she gets stuck with is gana be a secret. OOOOOH! I'm so mean!**

 **So with all those answered and done with, lets begin!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Pack Your Shit

/That Same Day/

Sara lay spread out on her bed. She had just fed all the babies a little while ago and now they were playing together on the floor. Hank instead was back at it trying to dig himself into the pile of blankets. She had no idea why he kept doing that. It wasn't like he was looking for food or going to bed since he had slept mostly all day. She knew it wasn't because of his horns either. If it was he would be rubbing and scratching the area on top of his head and also his frill but he was not doing that either. The thing about it though was every time she looked over at him as he dug Hank would immediately stop and stare at her. Could it be that he did not want her to or was it as if he thought of her as being nosy? Maybe he was trying to hide himself?

Speaking of hiding Sara remembered what had happened earlier. Seeing as how something had managed to come inside her room it meant that her living space was compromised. Her room was no longer deemed safe now that something had managed to find her babies. She could board up the window but she was not too sure on that idea. It reminded her of how she ended up stuck on this messed up island in the first place. She had remembered before the Pterodactyl came crashing in she had closed the shudders to the balcony and had locked them due to the wind and hot sun. But even with the heavy shutters the creature still managed to bust through and cause a lot of damage.

The other option was for her to move to another room. Although she did like the idea the work to move all her stuff and things into said room would make her even more exhausted than she already was. Then there was the fact that she needed to look for said room. It wasn't enough to just go next door or down the hall and just pick any random one. It needed to have not only what she needed but also be a safe place for the babies. She knew that whatever creature that had made an appearance this day would more than likely come back to this exact window now that it knew there were prey here for it. She needed a room without big windows, without it being too close to the outside, and enough space for her growing babies.

Rolling to her side Sara turned over to look at her six carnivorous munchkins. Titus from what she could tell was already gaining weight along with Koba. She suspected that Titus would be the only one to gain the most weight but the more she gazed upon the both of them it came to her that she was wrong. The smaller ones, if they could hold still long enough to get a good look at, were growing longer. She noticed that their tails were about a half inch longer than they were the other day and that their claws on their feet were starting to lose their clear colors signifying that they would soon be ready to use.

While Sara was looking at the raptors Titus had gone away from the group and was making his way to the side of the bed where Sara's shoes were. Coming up to them he leaned down and gave one a sniff. Apparently he like it because he then took the shoe in his mouth. After chewing on it a few times it seemed too tough for him and dropped it. The sound gaining Sara's attention.

Sara hearing a 'plop' to her left got up and checked to see what was going on. When she saw Titus messing with her shoes she was about to scold him when he did something out of the ordinary for any young predator. Lifting his head up when he saw his mother getting up he picked up the shoe and handed it to her. Picking hit up just enough he placed it on the edge of the bed and using his muzzle tried to push it more so that it would not fall off.

Sara was kind of dumbstruck by the action and didn't really know what to do. Reaching out she gently picked up the shoe and held it in her hands. It was covered in drool but that didn't bother her. It reminded her of her friend's pit-bull dogs back in San Marcos. Every time the dogs played with their toys or when they watched her eat at the table the drool was a constant companion. Their toys would be soaked all the way down to the stuffing and the floor when they watched her eat forming small puddles around their large paws. She did not find it gross in any way. In fact she thought it as somewhat cute because as her friend had explained it in a way they were just like big babies and that the more they left you to clean the more that they loved you. So when Sara looked over at Titus he just smiled down at him.

Titus reacted to her smile with a happy wag of his tail. Abruptly after doing so the older T-Rex, somewhere in the far distance, let out a loud and terrifyingly scary roar. All of he babies jumped at the sound. Stopping what they were doing they zipped over to where she and Titus was. They cried out at her in fear, their eyes showing true terror and Sara couldn't help but feel bad for them.

Sliding off the bed she lowered herself down to the floor where they were. When she had made it down she had crossed her legs just in time before they started to pile onto her. Titus and Koba molded themselves under each of her arms while the others practically dog pilled each other as they tried to fit themselves between her legs and onto of her lap. Their actions brought a warm feeling to her heart. Here her tiny babies, the most feared and iconic terrors of the dinosaur kingdom, were seeking comfort in her. It also astounded her. They were soon to grow into deadly killers ready to shred their prey to pieces in an instant but they would rather act like scared puppies and hide themselves under her.

Sara felt like a mother hen. She would have started clucking like one if her pride and dignity would allow her. But just being there with their warm bodies around her was all she needed to do. Looking down at them she watched them as they looked around the room and outside the window for what ever had made the loud roar. Lilian, being partially covered by her sister, looked at every direction not sure on where the threat might be. Anna on the other hand was a bit on the calmer side but when the Mink and Theo jumped she to jumped. Annoyed by them she gave the boys a bark as if to say 'Don't do that.'

Sara sat with them there for a short few minutes until her legs started to get numb from their weight. Slightly moving her legs she tried to get up without throwing them off. The babies obviously didn't want her to move as they started to cry out at her. They were acting as if the moment she was no longer next to them was the moment that something was going to pop out and gobble them up.

"Quit being a bunch of cry babies." Sara said when they were all off of her. Standing up she was about to take a step when she felt something wet on her leg. Looking down at what it could be her face went blank. One of them had peed on her.

"Really?" She said looking over at them. The babies merely looked at her their faces just as blank as hers.

It was around seven fifteen by the time Sara had cleaned up the mess and herself. She had taken a rather quick bath and when she had came back into the room she felt like she needed something to do. All the fuss from today should have left her exhausted but after being refreshed by her quick wash she was feeling board. And it wasn't just her. The babies had lost all interest in the socks and were in no mood to chase each other around. They wandered aimlessly around the room unsure of what to do.

Giving a sigh Sara tossed her wet towel onto the bed and started to pick up all her stuff from the room. Guessing that she was not going to be able to sleep anyways she decided that she might as well start moving to a new room. She started placing things that could stay on one side of the room while on the other she started to gather all the stuff she was going to take with was going to take all her blankets with her along with her pillows. She may have been stuck on an island with blood thirsty creatures looming at every corner but that did not mean that she was going to be uncomfortable. Especially when she slept.

When she had the room divided in two she started making her way out of the door. She could not close it this time to keep the babies in, after remembering she broke it, and decided that a little field trip would do them some good. So calling them over as she left she watched as they formed a somewhat straightened line until it actually came to the point where they were about to step out of the room. The group stopped immediately when they came to the doorway. It was not that they were afraid to go out but the fact that they had never been or seen the outside of the room.

Sara, being the doting mother that she was, left them there except for Hank whom knew it was actually safe and had started to trail behind her. Her reason for this was because they needed to learn that they couldn't rely solely on her for every little thing. It was also a thing many mothers in the animal world did. If the mother needed to look for food and her babies were well and able to follow then she would just go knowing that they would if they wanted to stay with her and live. After a few seconds of watching her leave the babies started to become worried and, not wanting to be left behind took off after her. Their little legs moves as fast as they could as they tried to catch up with her and once they had managed to do so nearly collided into her legs when she stopped at the first room she wanted to check.

Sara paid them no mind as she continued to search through the rooms. It was about twenty or so minutes of searching that she had managed to find another room. This one was quite larger then her previous two and it came with a king sized bed. Although the room had many pro's such as the kitchen, bed, and smaller windows; the con's were still there. The room had no bath tub for some reason and instead was replaced with a shower. This meant that she was not able to bathe in here because there was no place to store her water from her tub. Then there was the mess. Whom ever had been in the room before her had left all their stuff strewn about the room. Clothes lay every where and papers along with other items were scattered and unorganized on top of the large table.

It would take her more than an half hour to fix up the room before she would be able to bring in her stuff, unless she pulled out a lazy card. She had an idea on what to do with the clothes that would not only put them to good use but also make it easier on her than just tossing them away. The items on the desk may, in high hopes, provide something that Sara might be able to use sometime later as well. So with that she started on cleaning up.

By the time Sara was done fixing things and moving all her items and stuff she had actually managed to make the room livable. Her water problem was still on the workbench though. She had, after almost exhausting herself, managed to bring bucket after bucket of her clean water to the bathroom in the room right across the hall. It was an extremely small room that was just the right size for Sara to turn into her own personal changing and wash room. But although it was cool it meant that she was not going to be able to stay in there for to long in the case that she would need to go to her babies in case of an emergency since she was not able to keep an eye on them. As for the one in her larger room she had pimped it out to be an amazing space for Hank if she ever needed to leave them alone, more than likely in the morning. Using the clothes that was left there she had made two large soft nests from them. She used the jeans and pants to make the base while the shirts, after removing anything that they could choke on like jewelry and such, were used to weave through them and for a little cushioning she stuffed the bottom jeans with the stuffing from one of her pillows. They, although a little lopsided, looked pretty cool in her eyes. She had placed one under the large table up against the wall while the other was in Hanks new space. Then there was the new steps she had made for the babies to climb to and from the bed. she had pulled out the drawers from the dresser and had arranged them to where the babies could climb up and down. That way they could come and go as they pleased.

Speaking of go. Sara had thought of an idea for the babies when they needed to go to the bathroom. Because not only was it going to help her in not having to pick up the squishy nasty clumps but it also taught them that this space was to stay clean. She had picked out a rather large baking pan, why it was there when there was no oven she had no idea. Placing it on the far side of the room away from the bed and kitchen she shredded the towels into even squares that would fit inside. Their first lesson came when she saw that Lillian was about to poop. Picking her up in time she placed her in the pan and encouraged her to go. Shockingly to her it worked. Not that she was saying that they were dumb but the fact that they had picked up the idea that they were supposed to do their business there was impressive in her eyes. You could even say that she was starting to feel like one proud mom.

It was now ten pm when Sara had started to crawl into her new bed. The babies had all snuggled up to her and were barely starting to close their eyes. Hank was at her back, the twins under the sheets near her stomach, Mink and Theo on top of the blanket next to them, and Titus and Koba were at her chest. Soon after settling in they had quickly fallen asleep. All except for Sara whom was having a bit of trouble keeping er eyes clothed.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Woohoo another one done! Okie dokie my awesome blossoms. That is it for this chapter. I'm going to work on my other stories so until next time i hope you all have a great week/ weekend! I love each and every one of you! Dont forget to leave a Review on how you think this chap was or send a PM if you just want to say hi! Ok got to go BYE BYE!**

 ***Babies bust through screen and give their best roars***


	8. Chapter 8 - A Mother's Strength Pt 1

**Today's** **story is brought to you by : My niece Faith, whom gave commentary and ideas for this chapter.**

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Woohoo! Another one for the books! I am alive by the way Hurricane Harvey almost destroyed my house though. It made landfall at 10 pm but didn't hit my area until around 11pm. When I woke up that morning I saw my neighbor's roof gone (they have a better house than I do) and 3 of my trees were uprooted. Power keeps going in and out which means im typing at the speed of sound before it goes away again. Also if anyone follows or reads this section ya'll know i have pets. They are fine but Zoe is a little sad cus her outside ball flew away. Bolt and Lucy are camping in my room until it stops raining.**

 **Alrighty so starting where we left off from last time we'll get to see what is going to happen when she just so happens to leave her room? OOOOH THE SUSPENSE! also after looking over the reviews and the PM's ya'll sent from last time it looks like all of ya'll are still a bunch of dirty birds. But because i still love each and every one of you I will put in a beasty scene later on after the babies are grown.**

 **So with that all said and done lets get this dino train on the road! *Toot Toot!***

Chapter 8 - A Mother's Strength pt 1

Sara had a rough night. She had tossed and turned, making sure not to stir the babies, as the restlessness started to get to her. It was pure torture as she watched the night pass by. Many times she had tried to fall asleep or at least try to dose off but it was all for nothing. Looking at her watch the whole time she watched as hour after hour passed her by until it was six am. By then the sun was already starting to shine through the small window.

Rolling over to her side Sara looked over to Titus and Koba. The two were still asleep. Their little bodies rise and fall with each steady breath they took. It was adorable to her the way they were snuggled together. Titus was halfway off the pillow, his tail almost completely covered by the blanket. His head twitched signifying that he was having a dream. A dream about what she did not know but it still looked as if it was a good one. Koba was practically on top of him. His long skinny body lay across Titus's own. His head resting on the Rex's stomach.

Reaching out her hand she ever so gently used her finger to pet Titus's head. His skin felt so smooth to her. It was like she was running her hand over an expensive luxury brand purse. The exception being that it was alive and always had a growling hungry stomach. Running the finger between the bridge of his head she watched as he lifted his head urging her to pet him more.

She lay there petting the Rex for more than an hour before she started hearing small tiny stomachs growling from under the blankets. Getting up she quickly changed before preparing their breakfast. Luckily for her she did not have to go out and hunt. The babies had surprisingly only scarfed down about seventy percent of their dinner from last night. Not one to waste she easily divided the chopped bits evenly for her six little carnivores.

The noise of the tray was like a dinner bell. Five small, and one large, heads shot up from the blankets. The room immediately filled with excited chirps and growls as all the babies hopped down the makeshift steps and ran towards her feet. Jumping and nipping the air they tried to urge her to place their food down as she made her way to the dinning table. Hank other the other hand wanted no part in their fight for food. Instead, he nestled himself deeper into the large pillow he was laying on.

Sara, after almost tripping, had placed down the tray and started making her way towards the pile of food she had on the counter. Eyeing each of her snacks she tried to decided or at least figure out what she was going to eat. Unfortunately from what happened yesterday she was not able to grab any of her powdered doughnuts. Which was a shame because she could really go for a small package of diabetes at the moment. Sure she could eat the healthy snack bars she had brought for Hank or open a package of jerky but neither one of those enticed her as badly as those small powdered rings did. You could say that they were her drug of choice. Albeit that she would have to deal with the withdraw she decided to go with one of the bars.

Snatching two she went back over to the bed to sit next to Hank. Turning to look to see that he wasn't behind her she flopped on her back and started to unwrap both bars. The first one was a cranberry yogurt bar that she placed in her mouth holding it in place as she removed the other from the wrapper. The other was an apple oat bar that she handed to Hank. Holding it in her hand she didn't have to wait long to feel him move around and feel him gnawing on it.

With the carnivores and Hank eating their food Sara started on hers. The bar was a bit to dry for her. That and it was also almost as hard as a brick. How people actually ate these things she had no idea because she could swear that if she was to bite down hard enough she would literally lose a tooth. When she would eat healthy, hardly ever, and choose to eat a snack like this she preferred the softer chewy ones. the ones that gave you energy from eating it rather than the opposite. Turning her head she watched as Hank worked on his. His beak tried to break off as good a piece as he could but from the look of it it would seem she might have to shake the sheets out. Gnawing and placing a stumpy leg on her arm for support he ate what he could of the bar.

When it reached her fingers she held it out with two so that he could take it. Hank opened his mouth wide so that he could fit it all in his small mouth but just as he was going to close it a small brown blur snatched it away faster than he could. Hank did not notice that it was gone and clamped down on air. Hanks eyes went wide when he noticed it was gone and looked around Sara's hand searching for his food. Under over, inside and out of her hand he looked everywhere before that same blur came back with it in hand. Or in this case, mouth. Theo chirped triumphantly as he held the stolen food high for all to see. When Hank saw this he tried grabbing it but Theo pulled away each time he did so. It didn't take long for him to get frustrated with the game and give up on trying to get it back.

Sara smiled as Hank started to pout. His big gentle eyes looking away in defeat and a loud huff escaped him as he turned himself away from the still taunting raptor. "See what you did." Sara said making the raptor turn to her. "You're not even gana eat it so give it back."

Theo somehow must have understood her. Lowering his head he placed the treat at Hank's feet pushing it with his nose closer so that it would not fall off the pillow. Stepping away he looked up at him chirping to let Hank know of what he did. Hank looked down at the raptor and upon seeing the food quickly snatched it back. Moving away he hid himself behind the head board and the extra pillows. Theo, upon seeing Hank disappear, turned back to Sara giving her a look as if to say 'what do I do now?' It didn't take long for an answer. Anna had made it onto the bed and had jumped onto Sara's stomach chirping and trying to get his attention. It didn't take much of it until he pounced and the two ran off the bed in a game of chase.

After breakfast and after picking up the mess Sara had decided to clean their little poop box. With the hotel trash bag in hand she dumped, trying not to gag and smell it, the pan into the bag and quickly tied it up. Placing the bag on the floor she took the pan with her to the bathroom where she cleaned it. Coming back into the room she placed the pan back down and filled it with the rest of the shredded towels and clothes. Grabbing the poop bag again she started to make her way to the door. Opening it she left it open as she made her way out into the babies immediately followed her when they heard the knob turn. Racing after her they tried to catch up before she got out of sight. Titus and Hank were on each of her sides while the raptors darted in front of her before stopping to see which direction she was going before continuing in that direction.

As Sara made her way through the halls she was unaware of the fact that Blue was close by. The large raptor had just killed a Nublar-tuffed deer and was wandering around the area looking for a place to relax. However her wandering brought her back to the hotel where she had seen, and frightened, the babies and the human. They were on the very back of her mind until she heard the curious and happy chirps and groans coming from the building. Deciding to take a peek and see what they were up to she wondered over to where she had last seen them. The window to the room was closed this time as she came up to it but that didn't denture her from looking inside. Bringing her face to the glass she looked around the room the best she could and noticed that there was no one there. The room was completely empty from what it was yesterday.

Backing up Blue sniffed the air and could tell that they were still there but just not in that room. As she was about to go in search for them a squawk from above her made her jump back. Three large Pterodactyls flew down from the building towards her. Apparently they were not to happy at her being there and tried to frighten her away by clacking their bills and flapping their leathery wings enough to cause a rush of wind. However they were not stupid enough to get to close to her and kept their distance as well as kept off the ground where she could easily get them.

Blue would of just backed away and let them have their peace and left but the moment she felt something sour and squishy land on her muzzle she snapped. Snapping the air in front of her where the first was she had just barely caught it by the foot to try and drag it down to the ground. The pterodactyl cried out as it felt her sharp teeth practically snap it's foot in half. It tried to beat it's wings as to get away but it was useless. Bringing her head down with force Blue practically slammed it down onto the ground. The bird's head hit the ground first, squawking as the air was forced out of it. Once it was on the ground Blue merely crushed the bird's face in with her massive foot, the long claw going through the bird's eye.

With one dead she turned her attention to the other two. Snarling and showing them her teeth she hunched her body down and started making her way toward them. These two must not have been that stupid because when they saw her coming they booked it out of there. However, as they panicked trying to fly up they both bumped into one another sending the smaller to ungracefully land onto the ground a good distance away from Blue. She, seeing it fall, continued her attack with not a shred of mercy in her.

The pterodactyl cried out in panic when it saw her coming. Looking around it saw the open window just above it. Flapping as hard as it could it tried to jump onto the sill and pushed it's body through the small space just as Blue rammed her head inside snapping her jaws and trying to force her way in. Good news for the bird was that she didn't fit the bad news was that Blue was still going to get it's ass one way or another. Snapping her jaws again Blue saw it take off through the open door away from her. Pulling her head out of the window frame Blue made her way around the building where she knew the entrance was.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Short one i know but I have a mess in my yard i have to clean. Also yes that was poop that landed on Blue. Don't worry though karma is a bitch and its gana get the Pterodactyl next chap.**

 **OK guys I will see you next time. Review to suggest things or if you have questions, PM if you want to say hi! Love you all bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Mother's Strength Pt 2

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Chapter 9! Keeping this short but this one is gana sum up what happens before all the blood and guts and all those tasty things. So without anything to keep you back let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - A Mother's Strength Pt 2

Sara headed for the kitchen where she had decided to throw the babies crap. Her idea was to store the nasty bag into one of the containers until little by little she had filled it up. She had planned on taking the container out and dumping it at a later date rather than having to go out every day and to dump it. The plain was also mainly for her not to go outside as much as possible unless she really had to like when she needed to look for food for both her and the babies.

Turning the corner into the dining room/breakfast lounge she quickly went over to do what she needed while the babies decided that this new area needed to be explored. The Raptors headed straight for the tables, ducking and jumping over the lower bars on the chairs. Titus went over to the fridge. When he came up to it he inspected his reflection in the clean glass, bobbing his head up and down like a bird looking in a mirror. Hank and Koba inspected the outer areas. Keeping close to the walls they separately wandered around looking nibbling at the decor and smelling the withering plants. It was when Sara came out of the kitchen that the babies exploring came to an end and they headed straight for their mother.

"Well, now that that's done why don't we hang out here for a bit?" She asked looking down at them. "Just until dinner."

The babies seemed to have agreed with her because they all gave her a chirp before going back to their playing and exploring. Sara smiled. Exploring was good for them in her opinion because in her mind if she was not around like last time and, Dino God forbid, something happened to her kids then they would know where to look for places to hide. Plus sooner or later they would all be too big to sleep together in the same room so for them to find their own spots wouldn't seem that bad. Especially since Sara likes to have her leg room.

Wandering over to one of the tables Sara was about to sit down when she and the babies heard a crash from out in the lobby. Sara jumped up immediately. Thinking that something had gotten in she ran into the kitchen to grab herself a weapon. Coming back out she held in her hand a much larger knife than the one she had back in her room. But before she could check to see who or what had made the noise she quickly made sure the babies were safe. Calling them over Sara quickly had them follow her into the kitchen, their tiny claws clicking on the tile. Trying to keep calm, so they wouldn't freak out like last, time she took them over to the freezer. Although it may seem like the best place to hide due to it not having its cold temperature she knew that if whatever was out there had managed to kill her than they would be trapped inside. They would more than likely eat one another until the last remaining, probably Titus, died of starvation. This meant that no matter what she needed to come back.

Opening the door she took a step in, her hand still holding the latch. The sounds of the babies claws coming inside and in front of her was all the indication she needed as she quickly stepped out and shut the metal door. Immediately the babies cried out to her in panic. Their loud chirps muffled but still recognizable as Sara started to make her way out of the kitchen and out into the hallway.

/

Blue tried to find a way inside the building. She could hear the Pterodactyl inside fumbling and moving around. Her body was too big for the first-floor windows, a lesson she learned when she had found the babies. This meant that she needed to either find a door or an even bigger window for her to climb through. However, the only entrance she could see was through the front glass doors. Coming around the corner to the front Blue slowly made her way up the concrete steps making sure to keep the element of surprise in case the dumb bird had managed to be in the lobby.

Coming up to the glass she peered inside looking to see if the coast was clear. With nothing to be seen, she pushed open the door with her head using her body to keep it open as she made her way inside. Picking her head up she gave a few sniffs of the area. The smell of the human and the babies were strong here but none of them were there at that moment. Looking around she scanned it trying to find the best place to set up a trap. On one side was a hall that led all the way to the back of the building. On the other was another hall placed to the side of an elevator its silver metal door stained red with old dried blood. The center of the room had the large clawed up desk and messed up papers as well as a puddle of some weird blue liquid that smelled unsatisfying. As Blue was examining the room sounds from both her left and right caused her to stop and quickly find a place to hide and just in time because both Sara and the Pterodactyl stepped into the lobby at that moment.

/

Sara did not see anything out of the ordinary as she first stepped into the lobby. She could tell that something did, however, come inside due to the fact that the glass door was not fully closed like how she had left it. This made Sara weary. Clutching onto the knife she cautiously tiptoed herself closer towards the wall making sure that if something were to pop out at least it wouldn't be behind her. It was when she had taken a step forward along the wall that she noticed something from the corner of her eye. From the hall that leads to their bedroom, Sara could see the long bill of a Tropeognathus.

Sara's butt couldn't pucker any harder than at that moment. It wasn't of how tall the creature was, although seeing as it was almost the same as her did make it more intimidating, but the sight of those long needle-like teeth. The smaller ones that she had killed and dealt with were like flies compared to this one. Sure they had just as big of teeth or rather as many but the fact that they were small enough to subdue and kill quickly was the reason why she always went after them. But now it looks like she would have to use some of that saved energy because just as she tried to take that step back was when it decided to take three forward.

The Trope did not notice her the moment it entered the lobby at first until it turned to look around the room. What did catch its attention was the shiny object in her hand. Its eyes went straight for the knife rather than at her. However when Sara clutched the knife tighter her fingers signaled to the bird like Dino that she was very well alive. Looking up at her the Trope opened it's mouth and gave her a warning caw. Telling her that it wanted her to stay away. However at the same time it kept coming into the lobby, it's small stubby clawed feet pit-patting on the tile.

Sara clutched her knife tighter as she made no move of backing away. Sweat rolled down her back as she watched it come closer and closer. When it came close enough to strike Sara knew she had to act fast. Right as the Trope started to clack it's bill at her Sara made her move. Or at least she was about to...

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Im a piece of shit for not posting this sooner. Hope you guys forgive me. Also happy early Thanksgiving to all my American readers and those whom are Military who wont be able to make it back this year to be with ya'lls family. Hope you get home safe and be careful out there.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Tooth And Claw

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Alright guys the bullshittery is begging again! Muahahaha! I am back and with renewed vigor as I have a special announcement to make. It won't take long guys I promise! Ok so first off the Facebook page and Twitter page I had up has been taken down due to not enough publicity? Support? I don't know what to call it but either way, there were not as many people as I would have hoped to be there so it's gone. Second is that I got back into being a game addict and now my time will be somewhat stuck playing Ark Survival Evolved. IT'S SO FUCKING FUN I SWEAR TO GLOB YOU SHOULD GO PLAY IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

 **Ok so yeah coming back to what ya'll really want to hear. This chapter will pick up where we left off and I hope you are prepared for whats gana happen! I know I am.**

Chapter 10 - Tooth and Claw

Sara with the knife in hand was about to lunge out and attack the Trope when she noticed something from the corner of her eye that came out towards her and the bird-dino. Jumping out of the way she watched as Blue jumped over the desk with enough force that she literally shook the ground. Her head low and her claws ready she turned her attention away from Sara and automatically locked on to the Trope.

Man, when Sara saw the look of horror on the poor things face she couldn't help but let the weird smile creep onto her face. It looked a mix of something like, "Ha, serves you right.", and "Shit I'm gana die too." It was a moment of relief but also one of despair because if the trope gets knocked out of the picture, which she sure as hell knows it will, then it will only be her and the raptor.

The trope looked at Blue with full panic. It had no idea that the raptor had been in the room and probably would have hoped that it wouldn't have been. It's beady eyes looked at Sara and Blue trying to figure out what to do all the while trying to take cautioned steps back. It kept it's head up and neck covered so that if Blue were to have gone for it's weak spot Blue would have to bite through its beak or crest bone.

Blue, on the other hand, was looking as mean and as angry as ever. There was no way she was going to let the trope go anywhere and once she saw that it was starting to go on the defensive she decided that it was time to get rid of the flying crapping thing. The moment it glanced at something behind her was when she pounced. With a death call scream, she lunged toward the trope with mouth open wide. Her claws tore at the trope's wings so that it would not be able to make another flying escape but instead of grabbing its neck how she had wanted to Blue was smacked away. Her hold on the thing's body never wavered though. Taking bite after bite at it she finally managed to force the bird onto the ground with her weight and, before it could turn and snap its beak at her, took hold of the Trope's neck directly over its weak spot. The Trope gave a cry of panic but it only let out a half breath before Blue shook her head with so much force that it snapped the Trope's neck instantly killing it.

However, just because it was dead did not mean that Blue was finished with it. Still holding on she kicked and clawed at the corpse ripping it to bits. Blood and bits flew behind and to the side from the force of her attacks. It looked like something being torn to shreds by a wood chipper except that there were bigger chunks and Blue's growls replaced the hum and groan of the heavy machinery.

Sara was in awe watching Blue tear the dino to shreds. Never had she seen a creature destroy another with that much power and what looked like hate. She could definitely tell that the raptor had no remorse for the poor thing and from how deep her teeth sunk into the flesh she also knew that she was hungry.

Grabbing her knife tighter she went into a panic when it slipped out of her grip. Her hands were sweaty as could possibly be which obviously didn't work in her favor. Sara almost started to cry when she noticed it had slipped out of her grasp. Fumbling around with it looking as if she was trying to juggle the knife eventually ended up falling to the floor with a loud clatter.

Blue looked up from her shredded mess at the sound and locked eyes with Sara. Letting the limp body go she turned towards the human woman.

If it wasn't for the fact that her butt was puckered as tight as humanly possible Sara would have shat herself the moment she saw the look in Blue's eyes. It was plain and simple. "You're going to fucking die." That was it. Mail it, slap a sign of it, do whatever you wanted but the words were loud and clear by 100%. However just because she knew she was going to die Sara didn't want to accept it. Personally it was because she still had personal shit to do, but in another sense it was the fact that she still needed to care for her little babies. Especially since she left them in the freezer.

In her hunched over position, made possible by the knife juggling, Sara tried to find out where said knife had landed. To her shitty ass luck it just so happened that it was right in front of her a yard away. It was no where close to Blue, however that did not mean that the raptor was not in good striking distance if Sara were to go for it. No in this certain situation it would have taken blue no more than four seconds to make the distance to her. And in this certain situation neither Sara nor Blue waited for the other to move.

Both went after the other. Sara in the few seconds she had lunged for the knife only for her knees to fall weak right as she was to grab it. Landing on the floor Sara still attempted to grab the knife but it was to late. Like it was expected blue had made it before Sara did. Looking up Sara looked into the mouth of the large female raptor. With teeth as long as a bear's claws and just as sharp Sara knew she was doomed. However instead of feeling her face being ripped to shredds she instead felt tiny little claws running up her back.

Like out of some movie where the dog leaps over its owner to attack the savage beast Sara couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Koba ran up her hunched over back and leapped at Blue's face. The angry baby landed with tiny tooth and claws ready. The moment they met the older raptor's scaley flesh they went to work tearing and scratching whatever they could.

Blue gave an angry growl as she tried to shake the baby off of her face. Unfortunatly the baby's grip was not strong enough and when Blue had tossed her head up the baby went up as well. Koba flailed in the air just before landing in Blue's open jaws. Two shakes of her head was all she needed before tossing the baby away.

Sara roared in anger when she had seen her child tossed like a rag doll. Picking back up the knife and with so much hate she forced her body up coliding with the large raptor. Before Blue could move though Sara tried to jabb the knife into her but because of the scale covered skin and the angle the knife was at she ended up only causing a deep laseration on Blue's chest. Not wanting to wrestle with the raptor Sara, with her small body, shoved the raptor away with everything she had.

Blue didn't go far. In fact, she had only been pushed hard enough to be knocked over. Fumbling around Blue rolled herself upright smearing her blood onto the marble floor.

Sara made a straight line for Koba. Sliding to her knees she almost cried from the damage she saw. His poor body was ridlled with puncture wounds. From his slender neck down to his lower thigh. The ones that were further away from his chest were smaller however her main concern was the few that were on his stomatch. She didnt need to check them further to know that they had no doubt had gone through an organ. Which ones were a select few but still it was certain that her small boy was not going to make it.

Being as gentle as she could Sara tried to pick up her child. Mindfull of the wounds she cradled him in her arms his tail hanging off her thigh. She couldnt hold her tears in. There was no point. Her little baby, her brave child, had tried to protect her when it was supposed to be the other way around. He knew he was no match for the larger raptor and yet he lept face first at her. Sara wanted to weep, to cry out at the top of her lungs. She wanted her cries to reach her God so that he would take pitty upon her suffering. Yet she couldn't utter a single word.

Looking at her Koba she braught up her hand to gently stroke his head. The wheeze of a sound he made Sara's heart tear apart.

"I know baby." Sara's voice cracked. "You were so brave."

Koba tried to look up at Sara but the pain he felt left him to only give another pained wheeze.

Sara brought him closer to her chest. She didnt care that his blood was staining her shirt or that he had ended up deficating on her. All she had cared about at that moment was beringing her son as much comfort as she could. That was until she heard Blue turn towards them. At that moment hate and anger erupted from her like it did the night she had first woke up.

Getting to her feet as quickly and as smoothly as to not jossle Koba she picked back up the knife and turned to look Blue dead in the eyes. The blood that oozed out of the baby raptor's tail slid down to coat the tip of the knife. Sara waited for Blue to move. She knew that neither she nor Koba was going to make it out alive but that did not mean that Blue was going to as well. The only thing about that though was in order for Sara to get her knife into a good spot was if Blue had came at her first.

"Come on Bitch." Sara growled out trying to rile Blue. "Fucking finish what you started."

However Blue did not go after Sara. Instead she just stood there for a moment staring back at Sara until she suddenly turned away. It was as if the fight that they had all just had was no longer important. As if she had lost all intrest and that something would be more intresting than to continue on. This only pissed Sara off more.

"COME ON!!" Sara's yell echoed throughout the hotel causing the babies in the kitchen to faintly cry out as well. But even then Blue seemed as if she was done and made a move signaling it.

Blue had turned away from the angry Sara. Instead of heading into the hall or deeper into the hotel she made her way to the front doors. Doing exactly as she did when she came in she shoved her way out of the hotel, down the steps, and into the forest, leaving a bloody and still weeping Sara to stand shocked in the main lobby.

 ***Baby Dino's dressed in Christmas clothes come up to the screen***

 **"Merr Chisssmasss!"**


End file.
